The Lost Prince
by Ship-Seeking-Shippers
Summary: Cas was just an orphan with no memory of his past, & now he's headed to Paris with two con men who try and make him up to be the long lost Prince Castiel. Dean & Sam are tired of being hunters, so Dean hears of a reward from his highness himself Gabriel for enough money to send Sam to school and Dean to retire. But what they all don't know is Cas really is the lost Prince Castiel!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: AHHH MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION POST! AHHHH SO FREAKING EXCITED!

So this is like something I wrote on my sick day. I have the flu and so I am bed ridden for the next few days! I'm not sure if this story line has been done before but the idea came to me while I was listening to the soundtrack.

I have like 30 pages written up for the story so far and am working on more as I go along. I just had the urge to post this one on here.

Follow me on my tumblr 'Ship-seeking-shippers' for Destiel fluff!

Enjoy!

/~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Gabriel wandered from his study and sat in the grand sitting room of his elegant home. He had been setting out news all morning to any papers that would take cold hard rupals to print his ad.

A knock came and Gabriel glanced to the large door to see a small boy walk in carrying a silver tray of fixings for his mid-day coffee.

"Good evening your majesty" Alfie smiled brightly to Gabriel who half smiled back and motioned to place the things on the table.

"You know why I called you here so early right?" Gabriel turned and cocked his head.

"Well… not really. I apologize but I have no clue as to what you expect me to do. I thought Prince Castiel had perished in Russia during the riot?" Alfie asked bashfully.

"Well this is why I called you here… I need a confidant if I am going to do this right, and I trust you Alfie." Gabriel nodded and took a seat.

"So tell me your majesty, if I might be so bold to ask… why are you doing all of this? Will it be worth the pain?" Alfie kneeled down by his superior's side as he set a tay of coffee on the table and began mixing in the ample amounts of sugar. Alfie was raised to be a shadow of Gabriel after he came to Paris.

Gabriel looked out the window to his mansion and sighed sadly as he watched a blue bird take flight off into the distance. He gave Alfie a sad smile that caused the young boy to wonder what ever happened to his original one. He heard from other servants that Gabriel was once known as the trickster of Russia. Stories followed of how he ruled the last palace with mischief and chaos. How as such a joyful man turned so sullen and distant.

Gabriel sighed and sipped the sweet coffee he was handed.

You see Al… There was a time, not very long ago, where we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916, and my dad, Charles, was the czar of Imperial Russia." Gabriel let a small smile grace his face as he let his mind wonder to that last night he felt actual happiness.

/~~~~~ flash back~~~~~\\

All of Russia was alit with the lights casted from the grand palace in the center of town. Hundreds of windows glowing warmth and joy as carriages lined the snowy path to let out their important people. Royals exited wearing the finest silk gowns any of the commoners that watched from beyond the gate had ever seen.

One grand carriage pulled up lined by horses with painted spots on them. Upon opening the door by the servant it revealed a younger Gabriel who was decked out in a gold soldier like uniform. He had the crest of his family on his breast pocket and many medals lined down his royal blue sash. Gabriel's white pants were as crisp and white as the snow and his brown hair smoothed back to show off his chocolate brown eyes that he got from his dad. Swooning was heard and he looked towards the line of young royal girls and cast them a wink and playful smirk as he continued on inside and they all squealed.

"My sir, your mother and father have asked you to join them immediately by the-" The servant looked nervous as Gabriel held up a hand to silence him.

"Where's my little brother?" He asked and as the servant opened his mouth to say something a child like shout was heard from the ball room. A huge smile spread across Gabriel's face as he left the servant babbling for his attention.

The ball room was a vast room which was the source of the warmth that evening. Paintings lined the walls of past royals and royal guards men. The room was aglow as if it were made of gold itself. The golden celling was a large bowl stretched over them with a giant chandelier of crystals and pearls handing in the center while smaller ones lined around the walls to cast off the glow. Hundreds of royals and families of important waltzed as if all in sync with each other. Happy yet perfected faces lifted as if to show off their status. Gabriel found many of these people were as snobbish as their clothing made them out to be.

Another giggle caught his ears and he turned to see a small boy that looked to be 8 dancing with their mother who was bending down to spin herself when Castiel wanted her to spin and even dipped her. The sight of his brother not following the dancing crowd bright an even bigger smile to his face when their mother kissed Castiel's head and he dipped her again.

"Castiel!" Gabriel called out and the small boy's blue eyes practically glowed with happiness as he looked towards his older brother.

"Gabriel!" He released his mother who tried to contain her giggles as she straightened herself up and smoothed her dress down.

"Cassie!" Gabriel swooped up his brother into a big hug.

The small boy was short for his age yet always a perfect fit for Gabriel's hugs. Castiel had on a royal blue suit with matching family crest and golden sash. The suit top matched his blue eyes which Gabriel always recalled changing shade as often as his taste for different candies. Tonight they were a deep royal blue that reflected all the happiness in the world. His white pants were actually clean which Gabriel found shocking since his brother had a tendency to crawl around under the food table to get away from boring people that his parents wanted him to meet.

"Gabe you're just in time my son" Their mother Anna said as she kissed Gabriel's cheek softly.

"You think I'd be late for my own going away party? Come on mom give me a bit more credit" Gabriel rolled his eyes but kept his smile as Castiel snickered by his side.

"Your father will want to see you, I'll go tell him of your arrival. Besides I think he's about to fall asleep talking to the ambassador of Paris." She giggled mischievously and broke away towards her husband who was looking positively bored to death.

"Hey Cassy let's get some grub" Gabriel lifted Castiel so he was sitting on his shoulders and the small prince giggled as his brother carried him across the dance floor with a few dance moves that had some women fanning themselves and blushing.

Upon reaching the table he set Castiel on the ground and both of them began picking at the sweets. Gabriel smashed several sweet cookies into his mouth while Castiel tried to copy him and looked sick. Castiel never had the stomach Gabriel had for sweets. Even the slightest bit of to much sugar and Castiel would throw up all over the place. As Gabriel looked around he turned back to see a sad looking Castiel.

Neither noticed a young boy around 10 looking at them from down the table as he munched on a slice of pie he pulled out by his dirty hands. His green eyes looked around the glowing room until his eyes came to the two royals by the table and before he could see any further the chef popped out growling at him.

"Dean get in here! You don't show your face out here again! Scrub those pots!" The chef grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the kitchen as the boy rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed at the chef.

"Hey Cassie, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked and set his tenth cookie down.

"It's just… I'm gonna miss you when you leave for Paris… Do you have to go?" Castiel looked up to Gabriel with his big doe like eyes and it broke the prince's heart a bit but he smiles mischievously as he put his hand in his pocket.

"I'm sorry but I have to go… buuuttt" Gabriel kneeled down till he was eye level with his brother and pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a silver pocket watch that let off a shine that caught a ray of light.

"Gabe… your pocket watch?" Castiel reached out a slow hand and ran his fingers over the glowing silver cover that was etched with designs.

"No actually YOUR pocket watch" Gabriel took his brother's hand and set the watch into his small chubby palms. The excitement that lit up Castiel's face made Gabriel's heart squeeze.

"Really?" Castiel asked breathlessly.

"I had this one made for you specially. It's exactly similar to mine" Gabriel pulled his own out and his looked a little more warn but still shined proudly.

"Wow" Castiel looked down in amazement.

"Open it up" Gabriel whispered and his little brother opened it to reveal a different time from their own yet an engraving curved into the silver on the inside of the door.

"Together.. In.. Paris.." Castiel let it sink in and his eyes grew wide as another huge smile broke across his face.

"Oh Gabe you really mean it?" He asked excitedly and Gabriel nodded.

"Totally! You're coming with me baby bro!" He said and Castiel launched himself in his brothers arms, almost knocking him over.

"This is amazing! Thank you Brother!" Castiel cheered.

Gabriel released his brother and looked down to the happiness of his little brother with such pride.

That night no star burned brighter than his own little brother Prince Castiel Jimmy Novak.

'But we would never be together in Paris… For a dark shadow had fallen upon our home…'

The light in the whole room was suddenly blown out as if by a magical wind that took all the warmth with it. Silence filled the room as the music stopped and people all looked towards the door in fear. Murmurs and whispers filled the room as one woman dropped her glass of wine with a gasp and it shattered.

Gabriel sensed the change like his brother did and took Castiel's hand and pushed him under the food table before seeking out his father who was at the head of the room by his throne with Gabriel's mother behind him looking scared yet angry.

Gabriel stood by his father and lifted his chin to face the dark shadow that walked down the cleared isle of the ball room.

'His name was Lucifer… We thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud! Power mad and dangerous'

A tall thin man walked down the cleared path, wearing a dark brown robe with the hood pulled up to hide his eyes but not his sinister smile. His long slow steps were drawn out as if to draw fear from whoever he might turn on and it worked. Everyone in the room cowered from his gaze, scared to catch his eyes.

Halfway to the throne Charles growled and spoke up in a booming voice.

"How dare you return to the palace!" Chuck stormed down the stairs of the throne with anger as his eldest son Gabriel followed.

Lucifer pulled down his hood to reveal an older yet handsome looking man with blonde hair and his eyes were a deep black, but the robe hid his thin frame.

"Aw but my 'king' I am your confidant." Lucifer smirked and spoke as if he were joking to himself.

This caused Gabriel to growl at the man who gazed to him with a not impressed look.

"Confidant? HA you are a traitor! Guards!" Chuck called and footsteps were heard as the royal guards came to the room.

"You think you can BANISH the great Lucifer? By the unholy powers invested upon me! I banish YOU! Wish a curse!" Lucifer held up a glowing green tube in one hand and pointed to Czar and Gabriel growled louder.

"How dare you!" Their mother spoke up from in front of her thrown by her husbands.

More gasps were heard as Gabriel looked to see Castiel peeking from under the table cloths in shock. Behind the table stood the kitchen boy with wide green eyes, shocked by what was going on.

"Mark my words! YOU and your FAMILY will die within a fortnight!" Lucifer screamed and more gasps and a scream was heard. Anna placed a hand over her mouth as Castiel ran from his hidden spot and pushed by Lucifer who stumbled a bit and growled to the child as he ran past his father and brother up the steps into his mother's awaiting arms. Gabriel looked to his brother and back to the man with hatred in his eyes at even mentioning harm to his youngest brother.

"I will not rest until I see the end of the Novak line forever!" Lucifer shouted to the heavens as his promise echoed in the large room.

Lucifer held up the green vial and it shot out a bright green light that hit the chandelier causing broken bits of glass and crystal to rain down among the people and crush a few under the weight under the giant larger mass that fell and shattered.

Screams were heard as people began to run from the crowded ball room for their lives.

When the light cleared it revealed Lucifer had disappeared and none of the guards could find his anywhere.

"I want a hunt out for his head! No one threatens my family! I want his head fed to my dogs" Charles screamed towards his royal guards who saluted and a search began for the evil man.

Gabriel took Castiel into his arms and led him and his mother from the room.

'Consumed by his hatred for the Novak blood line, Lucifer sold his own sole to hell itself for the power to destroy them all'

Lucifer stood over a portal to hell he summoned with the blood of a soldier that had found his hiding spot. He let the portal suck out his flesh, muscle, blood and bone so he could be granted the powers he craved. The portal spit him back out and his once vital form looked sickly thin and pale. His eyes dug deep into his sockets, cheekbones hollowed out, and skin liked as if it would fall off any moment.

Upon being put back together the green glowing vial in his hands looked brighter as green smoke flew around it.

"Go… go and kill the Novaks… kill them all and make them pay" He whispered to the pits of hell as demon shadows flew up from the pits and into the vial. He then shot the vial upwards releaving hundreds of demon spirits into the air and they took flight to do their new masters bidding.

The people that walked the streets that night were content with how things were. But a dark cloud flew over their heads and Demons sucked themselves into the bodies on hundreds of innocent civilians. By midnight a riot was taken to the streets of Russia calling for the blood of the royals. The gats were being pounded on as the people slammed and rammed the gates with their bodies screaming like banshees.

"Kill the royal family!" One screamed and cheers were heard.

Guards tried to fight them back but the gate gave in and hundreds of citizen soldiers began a killing spree. Gunfire filled the air as the guards tried to protect the land from further invasion.

The crowds grew larger as some pulled down the marble statue of Chuck and his wife Anna. As it shattered on the floor, torches were lit and rocks flew through the windows on the palace.

"Come children! Everyone out!" Charles screamed as the royal families that lived in the palace were ushered out by remaining guards that cleared an escape path out back.

"Anna come on! Gabriel Castiel!" Charles screamed as he helped an elderly woman out the escape rout.

"Charles! What is going on?" Anna screamed as she was taken by two guards who led her out the door.

"I don't know my love, but we must flee" He turned to see Gabriel pulling Castiel down the stairs.

"Come Castiel! Faster!" Gabriel panted as they ran and Castiel's small legs were hardly keeping up.

"Wait my pocket watch!" Castiel gasped and pulled his hand from Gabriel's hand and rushed back up the stairs.

"Castiel! Castiel no! Wait!" Gabriel yelled and turned to chase him while calling back to his father.

"I'll get him you go!" He yelled and his father learned to trust his son long ago and left out the exit to the back where the guards were.

"Castiel! Castiel come back now!" Gabriel screamed angrily to his brother who ran faster up the stairs towards his room. Upon entering Gabriel threw the doors shut and locked them.

"Castiel we must go!" He yelled.

"Not without my watch!" Castiel opened a box on his cherry oak desk to reveal the silver watch.

"Castiel we must-"A scream was heard and Gabriel picked his brother up and ran to the windows and pulled back the curtains and gasped.

In the backyard where the escape route was supposed to be there were crowds of people ambushing their family.

"Mom! Dad!" Castiel choked back a sob as he watched his mother be set on fire while their father was screaming for her name. Next he was taken to the large tree and hanged quickly while other members of the royal family were beaten to death.

Gabriel pulled Castiel's face to his chest as fear flew through him at what would happen to his brother.

"Gabriel" Castiel sobbed.

The eyes of the people looked up to their window and Gabriel saw the blackness in all their eyes. Suddenly the door was pounded on and scratched as if by hell hounds themselves. Howling was heard and Castiel whimpered. Gabriel drew his sword and knew he would fight off heaven and hell to keep his brother safe.

Looking to his left he saw a secret passage suddenly open and pointed his sword towards it only to see the kitchen boy from earlier poke his head through.

"Your highness come with me through the servant quarters!" The boy urged quickly and Gabriel quickly took Castiel's hand and they rushed into the secret passage and shut the door just as the main door was kicked in and more growling was heard. As they ran Castiel looked to the kitchen boy and saw he had on a silver necklace with a strange symbol that looked like a sun encircling a star. It hung on a leather cord that bounced against his chest as he led them.

Gabriel pulled a sobbing Castiel behind him as they went through twists and turns of the secret passage. Screams were heard and gunfire lit the air with the smell of smoke. They opened the end door to the kitchen and Dean pointed towards the kitchen door.

"It leads out to the gardens! Run there to the trains!" Dean said and suddenly the kitchen was kicked in and three black eyed men stood there with swords.

"What's wrong with their eyes?" Gabriel gasped shocked as he held his brother behind him with one hand while the other held the sword.

"Their demons! Go! I got them!" Dean said as he picked up two kitchen knives in each hand and got into a fighting stance, but the demons chuckled. Gabriel looked to shocked to move when he heard that demons existed.

"What does a 9 year old boy have against us" One Demon snarled with a sickening smirk.

Dean gave them his own smirk and raised a brow.

"I'm ten and I can assure you I'll kick your sorry ass's back to hell!" Dean growled and they got into a battle. Dean began fighting them, blocking their swords with the blades of the knives. He plunged them into the chests and knew it would have no effect.

"Hunter!" One hissed as he watched Dean's body spin and fight like a pro at his own age.

Dean turned back to see Gabriel still standing there with Castiel, both looking shocked at such a young boys skill.

"Damn it I said go!" Dean screamed and Gabriel was about to decline running when he looked to his little brother and nodded his thanks and ran from the kitchen with Castiel glancing back to the green eyes kitchen boy who saved them.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica" Dean chanted and two of the Deamons screeched bat like sounds and fled from the room. The last one turned and twitched as the exorcism jostled his taken over body.

"Maybe I'll enter you boy!" The demon opened its mouth letting a pillar a black smoke fill the kitchen.

"Unlikely!" Dean showed his anti-possession necklace and the smoke hissed and flew through the vents of the kitchen. Dean was about to turn towards his father's position of the gate fighting demons, but he flew through the door only to be knocked out by the end of a soldiers gun.

Gabriel ran through the heavy snow as they hurried as far from their burning home as possible. The flames in the distance were rising and he could hear Castiel's sobs.

"Come on Cassie! We just have to-" As they ran over the bridge Lucifer appeared from nowhere and snatched Castiel from Gabriel's hands. The elder Prince held up his sword towards the evil man holding his brother to his chest with a dagger.

"Release him Lucifer!" Gabriel screamed.

"NEVER! I'm going to drag him to hell so he can be my very own petting boy" Lucifer cackled and Gabriel saw red.

Castiel growled an stomped down on his captors foot and hit his hand. A chunk of flesh fell off and Lucfer howled as he released Castiel who lunged towards his brother.

"Castiel!" Gabriel rushed forward but Lucifer grabbed onto Castiel's arm and pulled him back again. This threw them both off balance and over the edge of the bridge into the frozen ice below.

"Castiel!" Gabriel jumped down and slid on the ice as he tried to get to his brother's outstretched hand.

"Gabriel!" Castiel called and Lucifer screamed for obedience.

A crack was heard as the ice below Lucifer gave out and began to swallow the evil man.

"No! No!" He screamed and his grip on Castiel faltered as he was swallowed by the current and pulled under the freezing waters.

Gabriel didn't bother looking back as he took Castiel's hand and ran towards the train station.

Screaming mobs were heard as the riots came towards the station where they were heading. Upon reaching the train tracks they noticed the train taking off. Gabriel picked up pace and saw some guards from the palace on the train.

"Wait! Wait!" He screamed and the guards turned and held their hands out to help them.

Gabriel grasped onto one hand and they pulled him up, and he turned to see Castiel's small legs trying to carry him as fast as he could.

"Castiel! Take my hand!" Gabriel leaed forward as a guard grasped his waist from keeping his from falling.

"Gabe!" Castiel cried out and they hands met and Gabriel held on for dear life.

"Castiel hold on!" He felt their hands slipping.

In that moment Gabriel will never forget when their eyes met for the last time. Castiel's now ice blue eyes looked up to Gabriel's chocolate ones and the fear in Castiel's own wanted to make Gabriel sob.

"Don't let go" Castiel begged and Gabriel was about to pull him up when the trail lurched and sped up causing Castiel to trip and their hands to separate.

"Castiel!" Gabriel screamed and tried to fight back the guards holding him back as he tried to jump off.

Castiel fell down the steep hill where the platform ended and hit his head on the rocks below, knocking him out cold. His royal blue coat and black hair sticking out amongst the white snow.

"Castiel!" Gabriel had tears streaming down his face as he screamed harder.

/~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~\\

Gabriel sighed sadly as Alfie looked up at him with wide hazel eyes, entranced by the story.

"So many lives were destroyed that night… What had always been was now gone forever.. And my Castiel… my beloved younger brother." Gabriel paused as he choked back a shaky gasp.

"I never saw him again" He stood and walked towards a painting he had someone salvage from his old home in Russia. It was of a younger Castiel and his bright blue eyes were alive with youthfulness and happiness. Sighing he ran his hand over the old painting.

"So is this why you are asking for the search?" Alfie asked and collected the now empty tray of glass wear.

"I was told by everyone that he was dead… if not killed by the fall then by the citizen soldiers in the riot. I was told to give up hope… to move on and build something of myself in his memory… But I've always had this feeling…" Gabriel watched the blue bird clean itself in the bird bath below in the gardens.

"Sir?" Alfie asked curiously.

"I never felt as if he ever left this world… When I lost my mother and father, I knew it in my heart from not only seeing it but feeling their connection to me severed. But I never felt that with Cassie… Deep in my heart I still know he's alive out there somewhere." He turned from the window and looked to Alfie with a bit of affection.

"After we left I wanted to establish a search party for him, but with the chaos Russia was in and the turmoil it was thrown into, it was deemed impossible. Now that things have settled down I intend to search far and wide for my brother." Gabriel sat back down in his plush chair and Alfie smiled softly to his master.

"That is a very brave notion your highness. I hope you find him" Alfie offered and Gabriel smiled softly to the young man. Be it that it was a broken smile but Alfie deserved something. The young French servant was 14 and had always proven loyal to Gabriel ever since he was brought in when he was 9.

"So you think we will receive inquiries for the search?" Alfie stood by the door.

"Oh yes… by yesterday the ads were placed in all the papers in Russia and word had spread. By tomorrow we will have quite a few inquiries… but the question is will they be of truth." Gabriel sighed and knew the reward money would attract cons to try and swindle his money.

"I will help in any way I can sir." Alfie straightened up like a soldier and Gabriel nodded.

"I will need you to interview these people that show up. I will give you the questions to ask and the answers to look for. Anyone who passes all of the questions is to be met by me for a final go over." Gabriel said and Alfie nodded.

"Yes sir" Alfie set the tray back down and gathered papers to take notes.

/~~~~~~End chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: SOOOO what do you think? Please be nice and no big flames. I am sensitive!

Once again hit me up on tumblr at 'Ship-Seeking-Shippers' for Destiel cuddles!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Yay here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Thanks to my first reviewer bani86 you totally got me all happy and excited! THANK YOU!

Sory if there is any errors in this chapter. I try to go over what I can!

/~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Back in gloomy, bleak St. Petersburg, the streets were alive with talk of the big news stretching across the country. Ever since the revolution 10 years ago all the people's lives have been so grey. But thank goodness for the gossip that gets them through the day.

"Have you heard?" One woman was whispering to another as a tall man walked by in a brown jacket and looked to their fruit selections in the market. The tall man couldn't help but listen to them talking as he checked the fruit's freshness.

"There's a rumor in St. Petersburg" The other whispered.

"Have you heard what their saying on the street?" The first said and Sam wanted to roll his eyes at their gossip.

A man joined the woman's gossip and held out the newspaper he was reading with the info on it.

"Although the Czar did not survive the youngest may be still alive" He said and pointed to the article and Sam's ears perked up.

"The Prince Castiel!" Another woman in the booth next to theirs gasped and soldiers glared at them and they winced.

"But please do not repeat" She said and Sam quickly paid for his fruit and bought a spare newspaper form a kid on the street. As he walked he knew it was all anyone ever talked about as he bit into his apple.

"It's a rumor" One man shrugged.

"A legend" A child shouted.

"A mystery" A group of older woman said.

"Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack." Said a soldier on his horse to another soldier.

"It's a rumor that will be part of our history" A finely dressed man said to his wife.

"They say his older brother will pay a royal sum to someone who can bring the young prince back" A gypsy called from her fortune booth to Sam who shook his head to her.

Sam came to an old alleyway that lead towards the next market place near the old palace. As he ran up the steps he heard a whistle as if a master to its dog and he turned to see a cocky smirking Dean leaning against an apple vendor waving to him.

"Dean!" From the excited tone in Sam's voice Dean knew he had heard the news as well and Sam could tell from the excited glint in his older brother's eyes that he had a plan.

As they walked away Dean swiped an apple and pocketed it without anyone noticing as they walked down the vendors.

"A rupal for this painting! It's Novak I swear" One man shouted as he held up an obviously fraud painting and Dean rolled his eyes to the sucker who was eyeing it.

"Count Dusophs pajama's come buy them by the pair" A woman called holding up old underwear as other woman swooned over it. And Sam chuckled at the fakes all around them.

"I got this from the palace, it's lined with real fur. It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to them" A man held out a fur coat and Dean shook his head and walked by him with Sam following.

They left the market and headed towards the old palace.

"Dean I got us the theatre" Sam smiled proudly and Dean punched the air in victory.

"Yes! Everything's going perfectly! All we need is the guy!" Dean ran into an old clock tower and they ran up the steps excitedly.

"Just think Sammy! No more forging papers, or hunting small time ghosts for food! No more stolen goods! We'll have three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me and one for Prince Castiel!" Dean cheered as they got to the top of the clock tower where their stuff was being held since their last hunt in the town. The old clock smith owed them a favor and let them stay for a month for helping him out. Usually they stayed in the old palace but it was quite a walk from town so this had to do for hunting trips.

"It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! It's the prince Castiel who will help up fly!" Dean threw his weapons into his duffle bag and Sam threw his old books into his own and took his old red scarf off the hook and tied it around his throat.

"I'll get you the money Sammy to go to school! We'll be out of the hunting business for good! We won't end up like dear old dad" Dean promised his younger yet taller brother as he opened the window to their room and over looked the city.

"You and I bro will go down in history! We'll find a guy to play the part and teach him what to say! Dress him up and take him to Paris!" Dean got more excited as he got louder and headed out of the room as Sam followed.

"Imagine the reward his older brother will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me?" Dean asked and grabbed onto the pole that stretched down the center of the clock tower and slid down it and Sam watched impressed.

"We'll be rich!" Dean shouted up at him and motioned him to come down.

"We'll be out!" Sam slid down next and they clapped each other on the back. This is what they have always waited for. A life out of traveling with their dad, working odd jobs as hunters.

"And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about" Dean joked and Sam chuckled as they made their way towards the theater.

As they rushed through the streets they continued to hear the same news again and again.

"Hey have you heard?" one whispered.

"That there's a rumor in St. Petersburg?" A person answered annoyed.

"Have you heard?"

"What their saying on the street?" The chatter was loud and growing as the market placed were packed with people.

They reached a trolley that was pulling on the tracks and hopped on.

"A fascinating mystery" A mother said to her children and Dean whispered to Sam,

"The biggest con in history" Sam rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

"Alive or dead?" The driver of the trolley asked his co-passenger who shrugged and continued to read the paper.

"Who knows?" He licked his thumb and flipped to the next page.

Sam's older brother was always trying to give him a better life even as kids. Sam was 17 and while he was young he had knowledge beyond his years. Sam found comfort in books and pride in education. Their father never saw the point in education if it couldn't kill the paranormal. Their dad always said you had to be street smart and clever, not book smart. Dean worked his butt off doing odd jobs to provide for them when their dad had disappeared a lot. He stole food, clothes and even books. They evaded the law because Dean refused to have them put in an orphanage as long as he was alive.

Their mother died in a house fire when Sam was just a baby, due to a yellow eyed demon. Ever since then their dad had trained his son's to be paranormal fighting hunters. Their father died three year after the big demon riots on the palace. Dean remembered his father offering him to be a kitchen boy while he went undercover as a guard to find the evil demons he knew were lurking. Sammy was left with a family friend while they worked the case. Hundreds of Demons were released that night and they traveled high and low to gank them all. But it proved to be to much since their dad was taken to hell by his own greed when he made an offer with a crossroad demon to let him find the monster that killed his wife. John was tricked and taken to hell to face his obsession, leaving two young sons to fend for themselves.

Dean and Sam never forgave him for leaving and were even quite relieved when he was gone. They were almost free of his charge except they continued to hunt to stay alive.

Dean always wanted the best for Sammy and promised to send him to school where he could study his heart out and make a better life for himself out in the world. Meet an educated woman, have smart babies, and ride off into the sunset on their own private boats. Dean didn't care where he was as long as Sam would find happiness outside of a hunter's life.

This was their chance to start over and make things right with their lives. Dean didn't realize that they were about to embark upon a huge adventure.

Meanwhile back at a nearby orphanage cheers were heard through the old building as children of all ages leaned out the window waving to two figures walking out.

"Bye! Bye Cas!" They called and the 18 year old turned back and waved back to them.

There stood a young man with bright blue eyes that mirrored the bluest sky, and black hair as dark as coal. His bright white smile lit up not only his eyes but his face as well as he waved back to the kids. He was dressed in a dirty trench coat and blue scarf and old worn black shoes.

"Bye Abby, Sara, Jake-" He was waving as the form of an old woman rolled her eyes next to him and slapped him on his back and he winced but rolled his eyes to the woman.

"Are you listening to me?" She squawked and Cas gave her a forced sweet smile and she growled.

"I got you a job at the fish factory! You go straight down this path until you get to the fork in the road" The old woman put her hands on her hips and Cas tried to not stare at her unruly warts on her neck and nose.

"Go left-", She said but Cas interrupted her when another voice called goodbye and he turned and waved happily to the voice and she growled at his nerve.

"Are you listening?" She screeched again and Cas had put up with that line for ten years and rolled his eyes.

"I'm listening Comrade Fleming Cough" He smirked and a twinkle entered his right eye and she growled and grabbed his scarf and yanked him forward and began to drag him by the old fabric towards the end of the old fence.

"You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since you were brought here! Acting like the king of England instead of the nameless know-it-all you are!" Cas sighed as the scarf fell from his neck but she kept storming forward as she continued her ranting and Cas was used to it as he mouthed her repeated words silently.

"I've clothed you, fed you" She yelled and Cas counted off on his fingers as he spoke aloud.

"Put a roof over my head" He said boldly and the old woman gasped and glared back at him for his unruly behavior and he tried to hide his smile.

"How is it you have no clue as to who you were before you came to us? But you can remember all that?" She snapped back as she threw open the old creaky gate.

"Well I do have a clue to-" Cas dug in his pocket for his watch and the woman growled and rolled her eyes as she snatched the watch and opened it.

"Ack! I know! Together in Paris" She read the old silver writing on the inside and threw it back to Cas who caught it and hugged it close to himself.

"You should have pawned that thing years ago!" She said wishing she could pawn it herself but the little brat bit her years ago when she tried to take it from him. She still had a chunk missing from her leg where he bit her.

"But it's a clue as to who I am" Cas rubbed the cover and the woman offered a fake smile.

"Aw you want to go to France to find you family? Right child?" She asked and Cas nodded slowly with a small smile until she barked out laughing and his face dropped.

"Mr. Cas it's time for you to get over this and take your place in life and life end's in line" She began to shove him out and threw his scarf over his shoulder.

"And be grateful too!" She snubbed her and turned her back to Cas who rolled his eyes.

She slammed the gate closed and barked laughing at Cas's words.

"Together in Paris HA! What a crock!" She headed back towards the orphanage that Cas had grown up in since we was a small child. The cold nights sharing an old mattress with four other kids, cold baths, stale to almost no food enough for everyone. It was a hell on earth for him, but the other kids all stood together life a family. Many came and went through the years, some adopted, some run away, and even some deaths due to sickness. As he watched the old home and the kids move from the windows with final waves he took a deep breath and faced the road before him.

Walking down the road for two miles in the ankle deep snow he mimicked the old woman with a roll of his eyes.

"Be grateful she says" He shrugged and stopped in front of the fork in the road.

"I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" He said as if she were there listening and stuck his nose up to look at the sign.

"Lets see" He rubbed his chin.

On the left side had 'Fish market' carved into it, while the other had St. Petersburg on the other in neat carving.

"Go left she says… well I know what's to the left, I'll be Cas the orphan forever." He sneered to the left but looked to the right hopefully with big blue orbs of curiosity.

"But if I go right?" He took a step to the right, eyeing the clear white path and bit his lip. So many choices ran in his head.

What if he couldn't find anything in St. Petersburg? What if he starved and had no job? What if-

"This is crazy! Me go to Paris?" She ran a hand through his hair.

Cas shook his head, pulling out his pocket watch and opened it. It still worked because he took such care of it, cleaning and winding it daily. The engraving spoke volumes to him as she closed it and pocketed the watch, sighing loudly to the heavens.

"Send me a sign! A hint? Anything" Cas sat upon the snow lump by the fork and sighed.

As he just sat down a deep bark was heard and he turned to see a large German Shepard sitting behind him with a lopsided smile with his tongue hanging out.

"Oh.. hello there.. um" Cas was about to move away when the dog reached forward and took the scarf from his neck and pranced forward with it.

"Hey give that back!" Cas growled and stood up reaching for the dog.

The dog took this as a sign to play and began jumping around.

"I don't have time to play fella, I'm waiting for a sign" Cas looked up to the clear skies and sighed at still nothing arriving.

The dog took a step back and Cas lunged for his scarf and grabbed one end while the dog suddenly took off running around him with the other end in his teeth causing Cas to get wrapped up until it reached the end and unravels and he flew to the ground. Looking up to the dog he was about to yell when he noticed the dog standing to the right with the scarf safely in the ground as if asking to come this way.

It was as if everything became clear and he looked into the dogs deep brown eyes. He remembered doing this before. When he was 12 he had a best friend in the orphanage named Kevin. They were partners in crime when it came to getting into things and always had each other's back. Whenever they went out to play Kevin always loved to mess with Cas and grab his scarf in a playful like manner and drag him around. Sadly Kevin died two years ago of a sickness he caught during one harsh winter. Cas remembered feeling so guilty over not being able to help. He remembered giving him all the extra covers and food but nothing helped. Until one morning he woke up to find the mistress of the house holding a blanket over his body and the doctors coming to take his body. He cried and tried to stop them but he got a beating for ever getting in the way and he for once took it to feel something other than guilt. He felt that he deserved the pain for letting his best friend die.

The way the dog played with him reminded him of a young Kevin and him on snowy play days they had. First time they met Kevin stole his scarf and played keep away, until Cas punched him in the nose. That's how they got to be so close, when they were sent to time out together in the broom closet with no dinner for getting blood on the mistress's carpet.

The dog cocked his head and Cas stood up and walked forward slightly and put his hand on the dog's head. The dog leaned into his touch and whined as he scratched behind his ear.

"I should go right?" He asked and the dog looked up to him with big brown eyes and Cas smiled softly.

The dog let loose a bark and Cas chuckled a bit but nodded in understanding that he was right.

"Ok… I asked for a sign and I got one… Looks like I'm heading to Paris" Cas took a few steps forward and looked back to the dog.

"You coming Kevin?" He asked and the dog's ears perked up as if recognizing the name and Cas felt his heart swell.

As he walked a few more steps ahead he looked to the dog and sighed and sent up a prayer to whoever was listening.

"Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices but no one ever mentions fear. Or how this world came seem to vast… on my journey.. to find my past" He began walking down the long snowy road and began to talk to Kevin about what he wanted to do.

"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting… years of dreams just can't be wrong…" He sighed and closed his eyes as if trying to remember a memory he never had.

"Arms will open wide.. I'll be safe and wanted.. finally home where I belong." He passed by a few cottages where families were out working or playing in the snow. Some waved while others ignored him.

"Home.. love.. family… there was once a time I must have had them to" He whispered mostly to himself as he continued on.

As he walked he thought harder on the subject and knew he would never be complete until he found his family. Suddenly he perked up and felt chipper as he jogged forward more. For some time he was running as Kevin barked by his side zigzagging between his legs and Cas ran and kicked up snow.

"Yes you know what? This is a perfect sign! You and me Kevin! Let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past! And bring me home! At last!" He turned a corner and saw in the distance the city of St. Petersburg with smoke rising from the many chimneys.

"Let's go Kevin!" Cas got all excited and rushed down the path that led towards their train station.

/~~~~~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: YAY! CHAPTER 2! I'm so excited ahhhh I can't wait to post ch 3!

Once again sorry if you catch any errors. I re-read it a few times and fixed what I could find.

I don't really mean for this to be a musical at all like they're not singing! But I catch myself singing it as they speak the words lol so if you want them to be signing then go ahead and think of it that way.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Ahhh yay! So exited about this fic! I'm so far ahead! Like I have 4 other chapters done!

I made this one extra long for my loyal reviewers ah yay!

Also I believe I might move this up to Rated M because some stuff in future chapters gets a little… heated.

Come to my tumblr page to hear about my other fic ideas! Shi-Seeking-Shippers

Enjoy!

/~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Upon arriving in the city he was directed towards the old train station and he felt a slight headache in his head when he followed over the bridge to the station. It was as if he'd been here before. Shaking off the feeling of nostalgia he reached the station and waited his turn in line for the ticket booth. Glancing behind him he noticed a hunched over woman in a burka and smiled sweetly to her and she smiled back at the sweet boy. When he reached the front he gave a friendly smile up to the grumpy ticket book man.

"One ticket to Paris please" Cas said and the man rolled his eyes.

"Exis Visa" He growled.

"Exit Visa?" He asked and the guy's eyes grew wide and he showed his yellow and missing teeth.

"No exit visa? No ticket!" He screamed and slammed the ticket booth window closed causing Cas and the old woman behind him to wince. Cas glared to the window and shook his head.

"What's an exit visa?" He asked down to Kevin who cocked his head as if he didn't know either.

The old woman behind him moved her hands close as if asking Cas to lean in which he did.

"Psst.. See Dean Winchester. He can help" The old Russian woman whispered.

"Where can I find him?" Cas whispered lower, wondering why they were whispering anyways.

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me" The old woman said before shuffling off to another window to get her own ticket.

Cas looked down to Kevin and the dog looked up to him as if asking if they were going to do this.

"Hmmm Dean Winchester" Cas tasted the name in his mouth and shrugged before making his way towards the old palace.

Inside the old theater Dean and Sam sat at the desk in front of the stage while watching the current performer. A very fat man who was claiming to have the pallet of royalty.

"Hm nice ok very nice" He scribbled out the name on the list while Sam chuckled and flipped to the next page in his book he was reading.

"I also dance like a feather!" He yelled and Dean winced as the man tried to dance and came off all jiggle like.

"Uh next?" He called nervously.

"This is going terribly" Dean rubbed his temples as Sam glanced up at him.

All morning they had been auditioning people that could be their big ticket out of this life. And all they had to show for it was a long list of scratched off names and Dean's slight headache for all the annoying yelling people did when he shooed them off. They asked for young men with black hair, blue eyes, slim frame and all they got were opposites of them all. The last guy had grey hair and some other's had dark brown and brown eyes. Nothing of what he wanted!

"Well look at the positive side Dean, at least they can't be as worse as that guy" Sam offered just as a figure stepped on the stage.

"Oh hello Gabriel, it's me… Prince Castiel" An old woman with her chest wrapped and hair all shaved off. She hacked up some green stuff and put her hands on her hips as if she were the sexiest thing since the fur coat.

Sam let out a puff of air and held his book up to hide his chuckles.

"I spoke to soon" He whispered as Dean gave the woman an unbelievable look as she blew him a kiss and he shivered.

"Next!" He called and the woman rolled her eyes and left the stage.

Another was an old man on crutches with a very deep accent.

"Oy I am er there Castiel! Yup alright gimme money!" The old man asked and Sam pushed his book into his face as Dean never looked down and scratched the name off while muttering, 'Oh brother'.

Later that evening they closed up the theater with no luck of finding their prince. Sam had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder as he watched the sad look on Dean's face.

Sam didn't want to bring his brother down from his high horse but he needed to call out a broken leg before the race got started.

"Dean it's over. We didn't find a single person that even slightly resembles Castiel. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be" Sam said as they strolled down the hall and Sam noticed how crest fallen Dean was.

"No Sammy we have to keep looking! I know he's here! He's just right under our noses I swear!" Dean gripped the air as if looking for the answers.

"Dean I don't want to see ungrateful. Because I am so grateful for what you're doing but we need to face facts. I was looking over some papers and found a werewolf pack out in the northern forest. I'm sure the farmers will be very happy for us to save their cattle. Maybe even grateful enough to give us room and food for awhile?" Sam asked and wagged his eyebrow as Dean shook his head.

"No Sam I am not giving up on this so easily." As he walked he bumped into a shoulder and heard someone say,

"Excuse me" In an annoyed voice but he ignored them and continued on.

"I know we can do this, we just need to broaden our search. How about we get some food and think it over more" Dean asked and Sad reluctantly agreed.

"Let's head back to the palace, it's freezing out here" Sam said and Dean agreed.

Cas walked down the street's asking for directions to everyone but no one wanted to talk to him. One jerk bumped into his without even excusing himself and he knew this place was in bad conditions with manners.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the old palace?" He asked one shop owner who pointed down the street.

"There's no one living there, get out of here" He growled and Cas left him quickly with Kevin by his side in the direction he pointed in.

Cas walked for what felt like forever until he came to the knocked down fences of the old palace. The town around it seemed almost like a ghost town. No one dared go near the place where hundreds were massacred brutally at the hands of their own people. Cas looked to the large palace and felt his heart began to race as the dull pain in his head came back.

Kevin whined by his side and Cas pet him behind his ear to calm him.

"I know it looks spooky but… let's give it a try" Cas walked across the long snowy lawn to the boarded up doors and windows. He wondered how to get in or who could even get in if he couldn't.

Kevin let out a wine and went to one board that was broken in half and shimmied himself through it. Cas reached out to stop him but missed him and peeked through the boards.

"Kevin! Kevin where are you!" He whispered in a harsh tone.

Grabbing onto the old rotten wood he began to pull and finally it gave with a wicket loud snap and he tossed it to the side.

Deep inside the palace in one of the old sitting rooms, Sam and Dean sat around a large roaring fireplace. Sam was reading one of the many books from the stash that was left behind and sipped some of his wine they found in the old cellar.

No one came around the old palace, not even mischievous children. This place really was haunted by the ghosts of the past and rightfully so since the people went on a murderous rampage and killed everyone here for no reason, well at least that's what the people thought. Dean and Sam knew of the demon possession and so did a few select other hunters but no one else would believe such a story.

As hunters the ghosts didn't bother them unless they wanted to be put to rest, which they always honored.

A crash was heard and Dean sat up sharply and grasped the knife by his side.

"Did you hear something?" He asked to Sam who looked up and shrugged before going back to his book.

"Rats?" He asked not really caring.

Dean set down his papers and with his knife tucked into his leather coat pocket he strolled from the room. Sam watched him go before sighing, placing down his book and picking up his own hunters knife.

Cas walked into the large open room that held two grand staircases on both sides leading up to a long balcony splitting two ways down different halls and more stairs. All the windows were boarded up and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Walking into the foyer was like walking into a distant memory that seemed like he was welcome here.

Bits of ripped art lined the walls as did vases, old pots, and glass wear. Cas's fingers brushed against one vase and a small cloud fell from where he brushed it. Cracks of light peeked through the holes in the boards, giving him enough light to see where he was going and to make out most of the large room.

He moved from the vase and walked to the right down a long hallway till he reached stairs and walked up them.

"Hello?" He called out and notice down this hall many things were covered in old sheets or as dusty as the things downstairs.

His voice echoed from the room and he wanted to wince at how loud he was but he needed to find this Dean guy.

"Kevin?" He said lower and heard a whine down another hall. He came to two large double doors that were cracked a bit and as he ran towards them it was like he remembered doing so like he did every day before too. A smile on his young face as he rushed to the doors and threw them open to see-

Cas pushed the doors open to see a gigantic ballroom double the size of the whole old orphanage she stayed at. His eyes grew wide as he looked around to the old room and slowly trailed in, walking backwards as his eyes looked to the paintings covered the wall. Above him it felt bare, as if there was supposed to be something there but wasn't anymore. On the sides were fine silver plates lined along a dining table with now dust covered linens. Walking forward he touched the plated and picked up a silver platter and blew the dust off it. A giant cloud gathered and he coughed and blew the dust away. Looking to his reflection he saw himself and wondered what he was doing. Just then he thought he saw the face of someone behind him and turned quickly to see no one.

"Hello?" Cas asked softly before realizing he must be seeing things.

Picking up the platter again he looked into it and saw nothing else. Setting it down he never noticed the figure of a young man with a scratchy bears and kind brown eyes watching him again.

"Kevin?" Cas leaned down and pulled up the covers to the table cloth and saw Kevin sitting under there happily.

"Hey you silly dog, I was looking for you" Cas crawled under there and the headache came back.

"Arg" He grasped his head and clenched his eyes shut.

"What is with this place?" He pulled up the fabric and crawled out with Kevin by his side.

Walking to the side of the room he touched a painting of an old woman in royal gown, wearing a large crown and smiling kindly down to him.

"This place… it's like a memory from a dream" Cas whispered and blew off the dust.

Once again he never noticed the figures of the people in the shadows move around. How one woman with red hair peeked from around the double doors, her blue eyes gazing to Cas with such shock and love.

"A dream with dancing bears and painted wings… Things I almost remember" Cas whispered and walked by a cracked mirror that disfigured his image.

"And a song someone sings… one upon a December" He had no idea why he just said that but it felt right.

As he walked to the center he felt like he was warm and safe.. like home. The figures watching him together now, the man and woman holding hands as they watched now from above where the old thrones sat.

"Someone holds me safe and warm" Cas grabbed his head as if remembering but not quite grasping it.

Some man picking him up and spinning him in a hug but he had no face.

"Horses prance through the silver storm" The memory of the carriages lining the roads to get in that night.

"Figures dancing gracefully… across my memory" He felt like someone hit him over the head and he felt a cold wind blow all around him. Distant music from an orchestra played a hauntingly distant melody as if it were from another room.

The paintings above him came to life as figures danced from their paintings around the now brightly lit room. Castiel stood and smiled happily to them as if remembering them all by name. He was now in his royal suite and being surrounded by many other people talking and smiling to him.

Chuck and Anna came forward and held out their arms towards him. Cas took hold of one woman's outstretched arms and began waltzing with her across the floor until he reached the people at the front near the thrones.

"Far away.. long ago.. glowing dimness and ember, things my heart use to know once upon a December." He sighed and looked towards the crowds of faces as they faded away into the dark.

"Things my heart use to know… things it yurns to remember" Cas looked to the man who smiled at him proudly and the woman next to him who had bright blue eyes was crying shining like diamonds. He kneeled before them looking happily up at their haunting faces. The woman kneeled down and placed a soft kiss onto his head and he closed his eyes because the man and woman glowed brighter and Cas shielded his eyes and felt the pain in his head intensify. He collapsed onto the dusty floor on hands and knees now, breathing hard.

Upon opening them he was back in the dark ballroom with boards covering the windows and dust hiding any evidence of anyone ever living here in years.

"What just happened?" He last remembered crawling from the table with Kevin and now here he was kneeling in the center of the room like he was supposed to be doing something.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" Cas gasped and looked back towards the other end of the room to see two men standing there with knifes.

"Shit" Cas quickly got his baring's and took off towards the other end towards the stairs.

"Come back here!" Dean yelled and jumped down the side of the railing and took off towards the guy that dare break into the place. Well Dean and Sam broke in first so it was there place now.

Kevin barked as he ran ahead and stood at the opposite closed doors he didn't come through. He jerked at the handles and realized they were locked or barricaded and he quickly hissed and turned back to think he had time to run the other way and stopped by the large painting before he was cornered and raised his hands while keeping his back to him. Maybe if he didn't see his face he will just pit pocket him and leave him alone.

Cas held his hands up as Kevin growled and showed his teeth. Dean looked to Cas and back to the dog with narrowed eyes.

"Down boy" He hissed.

Dean looked to the turned back of the figure and glared to him.

"How did you get in-" He was cut off when the figure turned around and he met the most bluest eyes he had ever seen. Not only that but he was standing by the large painting of Prince Castiel and his brother Gabriel and the small boy and the young man before him looked practically identical.

His eyes moved between the painting and Cas while the man before him tried to find something to say.

"I came in to get my dog… um I was looking for Dean and uh-" Cas was interrupted by Dean who held his hands out but still held the knife and Cas froze. Dean looked to his knife and quickly put it away.

"Whoa just stay right there- SAM!" Dean called and he heard the heavy footsteps of his brother who was jogging to meet with them. Cas stood there awkwardly as he looked from both brothers to Kevin who was still growling.

Dean pulled Sam close and pointed to Cas and the painting of Castiel.

"Sammy… do you see what I see" Dean whispered and Sam paused but Dean heard a gasp and a smile flew across both their faces as they took in the sight of their cash cow.

Cas shifted, not liking the looks they were giving him.

"Um are you Dean?" Cas asked and Dean leaned down and tried to pet Kevin but the dog snapped at him and Dean growled back and stepped forward looking confident.

"Perhaps.. it all depends on who's looking for him" He winked to Cas who blushed and took a step back till his back hit the painting and he looked down and back up.

Sam leaned down and shockingly enough Kevin rolled onto his back and got an amazing belly rub from the tall giant.

"Um my name's Cas and I need travel papers" He rubbed the back of his head and Dean cocked his own at hearing that. He was so sure the guy came for the audition. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"They said you're the man to see even though I can't tell you who said it" Cas whispered the last part and took a step forward when Dean began to circle him and checking him out blatantly. Cas fidgeted with his scarf and tried to not blush even though he could feel his face get warm.

"Why are you circling me? What were you a vulchar in another life?" Cas asked with a raised brow and Dean chuckled at the guy's spunk.

"I'm sorry- Cas was it?" Cas nodded, while Dean cleared his throat and looked to his brother who was baby talking the dog and rubbing his belly and rolled his eyes.

"It's just you look an awful like… well never mind… travel papers you say?" Dean took on the face of a business man.

"Yes I'd like to go to Paris" Cas said proudly and Dean's eyes lit up as he smacked Sam's shoulder who glared to him.

"He wants to go to Paris" Dean said excitedly and Cas wondered if this man was all right in the head.

"Who is this guy? He is so friendly! He loves me" Sam chuckled as Kevin licked his face.

"That's Kevin my companion…" Cas wondered if they both were crazy.

"Right so um back to business, Cas, is there a last name with that?" Dean asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well actually this is going to sound crazy" Cas offered and Dean just shrugged.

"I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old and they took me to an orphanage." Cas said and Dean rubbed the stubble on his chin as if following.

"And before you were eight?" He asked.

"I don't know, and I know it sounds strange but I don't remember.. I have very few memories about my past" Cas looked sadly down to his pocket watch which he pulled out, out of habit when talking about his past.

Dean smirked again and looked to Sam who looked sadly to Cas while still scratching the dogs ear.

"That's… perfect" Dean muttered and Cas glanced up at him curious.

"I do have one clue… and that is Paris… So can you two help me or not?" Cas asked and Dean thought through his plan quickly while looking to his brother wishing he could be more professional.

"Sam tickets" He whispered, snapping his fingers quickly and Sam slipped his brother the three tickets and he showed them to a shocked Cas.

"What a coincidence because we are going to Paris ourselves and we have three tickets" Dean held them out like a hand of cards.

Cas looked to them like a fish wanting water and reached for them but Dean pulled away causing them to bump chests and Dean to smirk down at him.

"One for both me and my bother here and one for him, prince Castiel" Dean motioned to the painting and Cas looked behind him to the painting and analyzed the boy in it.

"We are going to re-unite the long lost prince Castiel with his older brother his royal highness Gabriel" Sam explained.

"You know you kind of resemble him" Dean tossed out and grabbed Cas's stubble cheek and turned it this way and that to examine his face and Cas let him as they looked to each other.

"The same blue eyes" Sam noticed.

"The Novak eyes!" Dean snapped his fingers.

"Queen Anna's smile" Sam moved Cas's face to him before Dean snatched his face back.

"With Chucks chin" He wiggled his brow suggestively and Cas wondered if he would ever not blush around this man and he smiled politely.

"He even has the same dimple as Gabriel" Sam gasped.

"Same age same physical type" Dean put a hand to Cas's lower back and lead him towards their sitting room.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm Castiel?" Cas asked sounding amused.

"I'm just saying that I've seen hundreds of men all across Russia and none of them resembles the son of the Czar at all except for you" Dean poked him in the chest.

"I had a feeling you were both crazy from the beginning but now I know without a doubt you are both mad" Cas chuckled and turned to leave out the way he came.

"Whoa whoa wait. You don't know anything about you" Dean said.

"And no one knows what happened to the prince after the riot" Sam offered.

"You're looking for family in Paris" Dean spoke up again.

"And his only family left is in Paris" Sam pointed out the signs.

"You ever thought of the possibilities?" The green eyed man asked as he pointed back to another painting of Prince Castiel.

"That I could be royalty?" Cas looked up to the painting and cocked his head at the small boy.

Cas looked into the eyes of the boy in the painting and shook his head,

"I don't know. It's kind of hard to think of yourself as a prince when you're sleeping on a damp floor."

"But sure.. I guess deep down all lonely people want to be royalty…" Cas looked back to the painting's eyes that haunted him.

Dean sighed and pulled Sam away from Cas as if to make as if they were leaving. Sam looked shock at his brother as if asking what they were going to do.

"Wish we could help ya Cas, but like we said, the third ticket if for prince Castiel, so… good luck" Dean walked forward and shot Sam a look to just go with it.

As they walked away Cas continued to stare at the painting and Sam nudged his brother.

"Why didn't you tell him about the plan?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"All he wants to do it go to Paris to find his family. Why split the reward money with him?" Dean asked and Sam looked guilty.

"But we're walking away to soon" Sam whispered harshly.

"No way I got it all under control, just walk slower"

"… in 3…2..1" Dean held up a finger as Cas turned around and shouted,

"Dean!" He called and both Dean and Sam turned around as if just noticing him for the first time.

Sam looked to Dean as if impressed and chuckled as they watched Cas rush down the steps with Kevin on his heels.

"Did you call me?" Dean asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Listen Dean… if you don't know who I am and I don't know who I am, then who's to say I'm not the grand prince Casti-whatever he is right?" Cas walked forward to them as if he were running the show and Dean knew he wanted him to think like that.

"Ok go on?" Dean asked pretending to be confused.

"Ok so like the royal guy Gabriel will know if I am or not so if I'm not then it's all a whole mistake right?" Cas crossed his arms.

"Sounds plausible" Sam nodded.

"And who knows if you are the grand prince Castiel you can finally know who you are and have your family" Sam continued and Dean nodded.

"See it's a win win, since either way it gets you to Paris." Dean smirked and Cas nodded quickly.

"Right!" Cas held out his hand and Dean shook it firmly.

"Kevin we are going to Paris!" Cas smiled brightly to his companion who barked happily.

"Uh no the dog stays" Dean said flatly and Cas glared.

"No the dog goes" He returned and Dean shook his head.

"Come on Dean let the dog come" Sam gave his brother those big old puppy dog eyes and when Cas joined in Dean had no choice but to give in and agree.

"Fine but only because I'm so sure that you are Novak royalty" Dean forced a smile as he tried not to check out Cas as he walked by him with a cocky smile.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Soooo what do you all think? Sorry if you caught any errors! I AM WAY TO EXCITED TO FOCUS and I get all giggly when I read what I've written!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Ah yay here's chapter 4! I am so excited with this story! I'm starting another fic about another spin off but it's about werewolf Dean meets human Cas in school and it turns out Cas is Dean's mate, and all the weres that go to the school know it except human and Castiel. I'm working on it.

Sorry if this chapter had any errors! I'm trying to fix what I can find

/~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Deep below the palace it was as if a spell was spoken because the dungeons came to life with glowing green smoke and shaking rocks. The hidden room where Lucifer did all his dark magic grew alive and a portal to hell opened up in the floor.

Ever so slowly a red goo like creature crawled out the pits and began to take form into a man. After sometime it formed into Lucifer himself. He gasped for air and screamed at the pain coursing through his body.

"What am I doing back?" He hissed hatefully to his old lair.

Last thing he remembers was being in hell torturing other souls and now he was ripped back onto the earths soil.

"Turns out our contract was invalid" A voice came and Lucifer turned to see a young British man leaning against his dusty work bench

"What do you mean Crowley?" Lucifer asked the crossroad demon he got to know in hell.

"You made a deal to sell your sole in a fortnight rather than ten years, in exchange for the immediate death of all Novak blood." Crowley scratched behind his head and Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Yes" He asked.

"Wellll Not only was their one Novak left living… but another has been found… our deal has been void until it's completion" Crowley smiled sheepishly and Lucifer's eyes glowed with hatred.

"You mean to tell me… I sold my soul… so I could go to hell… with only the comfort of know my enemies were dead… only to find them… still alive" He hissed out slowly and Crowley nodded.

"We thought the small brat died in the riot crossfires and just went to heaven… The eldest we lost track of for some time. But so much time had passed we figured it didn't matter… Now we know where both of them are… and to show a sign of good faith… we brought you back to execute them" Crowley smiled as if he was a generous man.

Lucifer growled darkly but a sinister smile clouded his face as he imagined dragging that little brat to hell with him this time.

"Yes" He hissed lowly as he set to planning his revenge plan while Crowley rolled his eyes saying he had better placed to be.

"Oh also here" Crowley snapped and Lucifer looked down to see the glowing green vial on the bench near him Greedily he snatched it up and brought it close to himself to feel the powers of hell radiating in his chest.

"You have twelve days to finish off the brat and his brother… If they're not dead by the time I come back to collect, you go back to hell regardless." Crowley pointed to him before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the room.

"A month is more then what I will need." Lucifer took the green vial and pointed it to the floor and a portal opened up.

"Rise my minions! Rise" He chanted and hissed.

Ever so slowly figured crawled from the shadows until three demons took form of their already taken bodies and stepped forward. Two women and one guy with black possessed eyed and one with yellow eyes.

"You called?" Meg smirked and crossed her arms.

"I have been given a second chance to exact my revenge on those traitorous Novaks!" Lucifer gathered old spell ingredients left behind and mixing potions up.

"Yeah we were there in the first place. I got to hang a king" Abaddon said lustfully as she let out a chuckle and smiled seductively to Lucifer who ignored her.

"And burn a queen" Azazel laughed along with Abaddon.

"But you did not kill them all!" Lucifer threw a bottle across the room, and when it shattered silence followed and the demons looked angry.

"We looked for the kid everywhere but we just figured he died in the fires we set." Meg crossed her arms annoyed at being yelled at.

"Be that as it may… Now that I have my powers back. My dark purpose can finally be fulfilled! And the last of the Novaks will die" Lucifer cackled.

"Why do you hate them so much anyways?" Abaddon asked and reached out to touch an old skull hanging from some chains.

"You have no idea… in the dark of the night I was tossing and turning…" Lucifer dumped in vials of animal blood.

"And the nightmares I had were as bad as can be" He threw in herbs and bugs.

"It scared me out of my wits… A corps falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare' was me!" He thought of his time in hell. How at first he was taken apart with every torcher device they had. They picked him apart bit by bit and did every unimaginable thing to him that he would never forget. Just when sweet death came for him they would put him back together and start again. One month felt like a year and the torture never stopped. But the only thing that brought him comfort was seeing the dead of his enemies over and over in his eyes.

Eventually he was taken out of torcher and became the one torturing new souls. He was quite an artist if he said so himself.

"I was once the most mystical man of all Russia!" He screamed and Abaddon rolled her eyes.

"When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!" He slammed his hands on the wall in anger and the memory.

"My curse made each of them pay!" The potion he was brewing showed the death of the king and queen and he smiled. Suddenly the vision changed to Cas who was running with Kevin to the train station with Dean and Sam following carrying the bags.

"But that little brat got away! Little Cassie beware Lucifer's awake!" He slammed the image gone with his fist and the smoke cleared.

"Don't worry Luce… in the dark of the night evil will find him" Azazel assured him.

"Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete" Lucifer cackled more.

"He'll be gone" Meg spoke up.

Lucifer felt the powers coming back and smiled evilly.

"I can feel my powers slowly returning" He sighed happily.

"Someone get some cologne for that smell" Meg whispered to Azazel who snickered.

"As the pieces fall into place, I'll see him crawl into place! Dosvidanya Castiel your grace, farewell" He opened another portal to summon more demons and the green portal grew.

"Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real" Abaddon watched as minions rose in the form of black smoke from the green portal. They already had meat suits to take in and out of hell. So other demons needed to seek out suits to have any physical powers in this world.

"Come my minions rise for your master, let your evil shine! Find him now yes fly ever faster! In the dark of the night, he'll be mine!" Lucifer screamed after the demons as they fled from the dungeon and took flight into the air over Russia.

Back towards the train station the small group hopped the train as it pulled from the station.

"Don't we have to show our tickets?" Cas asked as Dean took his arm and led him to an empty compartment on the train.

"No sweetheart, actually they come to each compartment and check our tickets" Dean said and Cas blushed at the pet name.

"What if you don't have a ticket?" They found an empty compartment and Cas felt warmth spread at how nice and warm it was. Plush red seats, wooden rails and a lovely magenta carpet.

Sam came behind them holding majority of the bags and began loading them over head.

"Then they throw you off" Sam said, taking off his messenger bag and sat on the right side with Kevin who stretched out by him, leaving no room for Dean.

"They stop the train to throw you off?" Cas asked shocked.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Dean put his bag up there and shot Cas a smirk when the blue eyed man looked stricken with amazement at what he just said. Cas took the window seat on the left side and looked out to the moving scenery as Dean sat next to him.

Sam took out their travel papers and a blue quill pen and began finishing their forged papers. His writing was flawless since he was the best at forging government papers.

Castiel pulled out his pocket watch and began moving it around in his hands as Dean sat next to him and looked down to see what he was doing and rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop fiddling with that thing? Oh and sit up straight, you're the prince for god sakes." Dean nudged him with his hand and Cas continued to slouch further and crossed his arms.

"How is it you know what prince's do or don't do?" Cas smirked as if he had him there. Sam looked between them with an amused smile on his face.

"Well I make it my business to know" Dean put an arm around the back of Cas's seat and leaned in a bit and Cas leaned back till his back touched the window wall. The flirtatious smile and twinkly in the man's eyes were hard enough to resist without that damn sexy smile being played into it. If it weren't for his cocky attitude then Cas might consider flirting back.

"Oh", Cas looked down and continued to fiddle with his watch while Dean looked over to Sam who was giving him the 'you-like-him' smile, to which dean gave him the bitch face.

Sighing Dean looked back to Cas and forced a smile to the gorgeous man.

"Look Cas I'm just trying to help, alright?" He tried to give his most honest boy scout look to which Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Cas sat up straight and got a thoughtful look.

"Dean?" Cas asked and Dean made a small sound to let him know he was listening.

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" Cas asked softly and bit his lip. Dean tried not to look at his mouth because he just wanted to lick and bite at it to damn much.

"You now I do" Dean used his charming voice as a smile spread across his face.

"Then stop bossing me around" Cas smirked as he shot that back and saw the shocked look Dean gave him before turning back to the window to watch the scenery.

Sam snorted and used the papers to cover his laughter as Dean looked from Cas's turned back to his brother who peeked from behind the papers.

"He certainly has a mind of his own" Sam offered and Dean glared.

"Yeah I hate that in a person" Dean shot back and turned away as Cas shot a look to him and stuck his tongue out before turning back to the window.

"Assbutt" Cas whispered.

"A-Assbutt? What? Is that even a word?" Dean asked looked to Cas and back to Sam.

"Looks like he made it one. He can after all.. He's royalty" Sam smirked and Dean glared to him.

"Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam went back to forging their papers. This had been going on since they left the palace and so far Cas had put Dean in his place almost every time. If he were keeping track he would say Cas is so winning this.

An hour later the train continued on its smooth path down the tracks and Sam had gotten up to go get them some food from the next cart with Kevin. Sam had given Cas a book of his to read to pass the time. Currently both Dean and Cas sat across from each other, Cas reading while Dean studied Cas. Clearing his throat Dean knew he had to clear the air with Cas.

Cas glanced to him briefly before looking back to the book.

"Cas I wanted to talk to you.. I feel like we got off the wrong foot" Dean started and leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees.

Cas leaned the book down and looked up smiling.

"Well I feel we did to and I want you to know I accept you apology" Cas picked back up the book and continued to read, missing Dean's shocked look.

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology?" Dean asked shocked.

"I was just saying-" Dean tried to continue but Cas held up a hand and interrupted him.

"No just don't talk anymore ok? It's only going to upset me" Cas shot back and Dean glared at the sass coming from this guy. Just because he has sex hair, bedroom eyes, and a come take me now smile, Dean wasn't going to take this.

"Ok fine fine I'll be quiet if you will" Dean slammed back into his seat and crossed his arms.

Castiel crossed his own arms and propped his feet on the seat by Dean's lap and crossed his own arms.

"Fine by me, I'll be quiet" Cas shot and slammed his book shut.

"Fine" Dean wanted to get the last word in.

"Fine" Cas muttered and turned to the window.

"Fine!" Dean snapped his head to him as if dare him to say something again.

"….fine" Cas smirked a bit and continued to look out the window as Dean glared at him.

Silence filled the car and Dean slowly crossed his leg over the other and turned to face the door, hoping Sammy would come back. Not even a minute passed before Cas opened his mouth.

"You think you're gonna miss it?" Cas asked and Dean looked over to him curiously.

"Miss what? Your talking?" Dean asked with a forced smile.

"Ugh no! Russia" Cas asked like he was talking to a child.

"Oh… No" Dean looked down and began to fiddle with the end of his jacket.

Castiel leaned forward and cocked his head, "But it was your home"

"It was a place I once lived. End of story" Dean hated this conversation already.

"Then you must be intent on making Paris your true home." Cas thought out loud as if trying to rationalize what Dean wanted.

Dean threw up his hands and picked up his legs and placed them across the other seat like Cas had done earlier.

"What is with you and homes?" He asked as Cas stood up.

"Well for one thing it's something for every normal person to wants" Cas looked down to the long bow legs blocking his path to the door of the car and he looked to Dean as if to move them.

"And another thing it's-" Cas nudged Dean's legs with his own but the hunter only glanced down once or twice but refused to move them.

"Hm?" Dean smirked and cocked his head. He knew what he was doing and it was fun to mess with this guy.

"Move" Cas said and Dean's smile got wider.

"Oh just forget it!" Cas tried to swing his leg over Dean but the sudden movements of the train caused him to fall to the side into Dean. They both grunted and looked down to their position. Cas was practically straddling Dean who looked beyond pleased with the situation.

"Hey" He smirked and Cas's face turned bright red as he jumped up and slapped his shoulder.

The door opened and Sam walked in with Kevin by his side and Cas gasped and ran to his side.

"Thank goodness it's you! Just please remove him from my sight!" Cas pointed to Dean who looked shocked and so did Sam who looked to Dean.

"What have you done to him?" Sam asked in an angry tone.

"Me? It's him!" Dean pointed to Cas.

"Ha right" Cas shook his head and headed out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Sam looked down to Kevin who made little yips as Dean crossed his arms and glared to the door Cas just left out.

"Ohhh what's this? An unspoken attraction?" Sam cooed and Dean snapped his head to his brother.

"Attraction?" Dean asked shocked.

"To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?" Dean snorted and headed out of the cart and slammed the door.

"I was only asking a simple question" Sam called and heard Dean repeat, 'Attraction?' as he stormed down the opposite way Cas went.

/~~~~~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: SOOO what to you think? Reviews inspire me to write more fics and post faster!

I am a very easily excitable person when it comes to reviews!

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh and check out my tumblr, 'Ship-Seeking-Shippers'


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: YAY and the story continues on! This is getting so exciting! I'm working on the ending and I am just a big ball of emotions!

Reviews make me smile but making friends makes me squeal! Message me on tumblr and we can be like best friends! It's Ship-Seeking-shippers

Oh also the rating went up to M because I just can't help myself!

Until then enjoy!

/~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

Later on the sun began to set and the sky grew darker overhead, causing the forest around them to grow grey and blurry to passengers staring out of it. The train let off tons of smoke from the engine that filtered into the air. So no one thought it curious when black smoke pooled around the top of the train and settled near the front and began slowly seeming into the cracks of the engine room.

Sam strolled down the hallway with his passport out ready if asked for it which hadn't happened yet.

As he walked he saw two people standing in the hallway holding theirs up and listened to them talk loudly.

"Last month the ink was blue, and now they change to red" The man said holding up his new passport which was in red ink. The woman held hers up and her own was in red as well.

Sam gasped in fear and looked down to his own and saw he used blue ink and wanted to smack himself in the face.

"Papers? Papers please" A voice called down the hall and the couple turned happily with their papers out. Sam gasped and ran back towards their car at the end to warn his brother and Cas.

Upon reaching back to the car he opened the door to see Cas sleeping on one side of the couch while Dean lounged on the other holding his papers and Kevin slept on the floor. Dean looked up to him and knew something was wrong.

"This is why I hate the government… everything's in red now" Sam motioned to their blue papers and Dean cursed loudly.

"Red?" He cursed again and Sam nodded.

"I say we move to the baggage car quickly before the guards come" Sam said and Dean began grabbing the bags.

"I propose we get off the train" Dean grabbed his main bag and slung it over his back and checked to make sure he had his knife.

As they grabbed their stuff Kevin looked out the window and saw black smoke come near the window and he growled and began barking.

"Down boy! God he's gonna wake the whole train!" Dean growled causing Sam rolled his eyes and took the dog by the scruff of his neck and led him out of the car.

Dean leaned down to Cas and began shaking him gently.

"Cas, cas wake up" Dean said softly.

Suddenly Cas's hand shout out and punched Dean in the face.

"Ah fuck!" Dean fell back onto the floor and clutched his nose.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone- el-oh Dean its just you then that's ok then" Cas smirked and made to lay back down but Dean stood and glared to him.

"Come on we gotta go" Dean held his hand out to help him up and Cas looked to it then back to Dean with a cocked head but he took the hand and Dean pulled him up and out the door.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked as they walked down the cars still holding hands.

"I think you broke my nose" Dean changed the subject and kept pulling him behind.

"Ugh such a baby" Cas rolled his eyes but smirked.

Finally they reached the back of the train which happened to be the baggage cart. It was hollow and metal, smelled of mold and was freezing. Rust and ice coated the metal walls and the loudness of it was mind numbing. Luggage lined the walls as well as boxed and sacks for the dining cart.

Dean looked around and dropped his bag smiling,

"Yes yes this will do nicely"

"He'll freeze in here" Sam breathed out and saw his own breath.

"He can thaw in Paris" Dean set down the bags and pulled out a blanket and threw it to Cas who caught it and wrapped it around himself.

"The baggage car?" Cas asked looking around.

Both Sam and Dean gave him innocent smiles as Cas raised a brow to them.

"There wouldn't happen to be anything wrong with our papers would there?" Cas asked and strolled up to Dean with a pensive look that Dean wanted to kiss off so badly.

"Of course not your grace" Dean assured him and took Cas's hand again and led him to a spot where Sam was cleaning off for him to sit in a box.

"It's just I- I hate to force you to mingle with all those commoners" Dean made up and Cas knew it as Dean sat him down and adjusted the blanket on him and fixed Cas's scarf. Cas looked up into his green eyes and smiled at how cute he was when he tried to lie to him.

Kevin went to the door and smelled it before growling again and Dean glared over to the dog.

"That dog is crazy" He muttered and Sam shot him a 'don't-call-my-friend-that' look.

Back in the train the black smoke seeped into the engine room and they demons took over the conductor, the coal shovel workers. They opened the vents and the smoke began to seep into each cart slowly. Within the minutes the whole carts with vents in them were possessed by demons.

"Where is the brat?" One woman with black eyes said to a guard with matching eyes.

"All the carts have been searched and they are nowhere to be seen".

"Check the dining cart" She hissed.

"We did! The top of the train to! Nothing! Maybe they jumped off?" One demon offered.

Back in the luggage cart Sam felt he should offer Cas some coffee to warm him up since they had another hour till they arrived. Maybe sneaking to the food cart wouldn't be so bad if he went alone. Looking over to see Cas curled up by a sleeping Kevin and Dean sitting across from him catching his own snooze fest. Opening the door he jumped to the next cart and arrived into the warm compartment again of the train.

Something was off… Sam looked around and heard nothing. Usually he could hear talking, snoring, anything from other compartments… he heard nothing. One door to a car opened and a small old woman walked out. Pausing she slowly turned around and Sam gasped. Her eyes were black filled and she smirked.

"Found you" She said in a sing song voice and launched herself forward to Sam.

Sam pulled out his knife and began his fight with the demon. Good thing it was just a low grade Demon because Sam ganked him in under a minute. But two more joined in and Sam was fighting off more and more. He wasn't sure how long he was fighting but he remembered moving farther back towards the luggage car. A dozen demons filled in front of him and two crawled on the celling like spiders.

"Any of you monsters take one more step and you'll get it" Sam pulled out a flask and splashed a bit of holy water to him. They all hissed and took a step back.

Sam opened the door and slammed it shut with a lock as poundings were heard.

"Dean! Dean! Get up!" Sam screamed and Dean was up in a second ready for action.

"What's going on?" Dean asked grabbing his bag.

"Demons! The whole train is crawling with them" Sam opened his own bag and they began pulling out weapons and guns.

Cas sat up to hear Kevin barking and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" He moaned and looked in shock to see Dean and Sam loading guns and strapping knifes onto their jackets.

"No time now Cas! Just stay back!" Dean said and looked to Sam who was drawing some weird symbol on the ground in front of the door. He stood back and was about to ask if the guards found them and were going to throw them out when the door was kicked open and there stood a whole cart full of black eyes monsters hissing and growling. Cas's eyes grew so wide he thought they would fall out of his head.

"What the hell are they?" Cas gasped out.

"Dead" Dean splashed then with holy water and the ones in the front hissed.

Sam began speaking in a different tongue as he splashed holy water as well. The monsters screamed and many tried to run but there were so many.

"Can't get in here can ya" Dean laughed.

Just then the roof above them was slammed into and a hole was made by a large man with grey hair and black eyes.

"Hey fellas" he hissed and leaned forward and grabbed Cas and pulled him from the car.

"Cas!" Dean screamed and jumped on boxes until he reached the hole and swung himself out while Sam exorcized the ones he had caught.

Dean squinted as he looked around for Cas and the demon that had him.

"Dean!" Cas screamed and Dean wobbled as he ran along the speeding train to the end and saw Cas holding on for dear life to the edge.

"Hold on Cas!" Dean leaned down and was about to grab him when Cas's eyes got huge.

"Dean behind you!" Cas yelled and Dean tuned to see the Demon lunge at him. Dean swiped the demon and pushed him back and stabbed him with the hunter's knife. The demon glowed and was exercised as the black smoke leaked from its body.

"Dean!" Cas called in fear as he began to slip. Just as his fingers let go, Dean swooped in and grabbed his arms and hauled him up onto the top of the train.

Dean fell back with Cas on top of him, their arms wrapped around each other as they breathed hard.

Cas was shaking as the cold wind whipped around them and the fear at almost dying. Dean glanced down and gave a shaky smile.

"You ok?"

"Uh I'll get back to you on that" Cas whispered and Dean chuckled.

They hopped back into the hole and watched Sam as he exorcized back more demons but the bodies kept coming.

"We need to get off the train!" Sam yelled and Dean nodded as he went to the side door and pushed it open. Below them were giant piles of snow and forest and Dean nodded as he ran to a box and cracked it open.

"What are you looking for?" Cas asked shocked.

"Dynamite" Dean said as if it were obvious.

"What?" Cas shouted and Dean winced.

"All trains carry it" Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

While Dean searched and Sam kept the demons back Cas looked up to see a small woman crawling through the top hole like a spider. It crawled over above where Dean stood and opened it's mouth as if to lunch down and bite his throat. Looking down to the shot gun by an occupied Dean Cas snatched it.

"Whey what the-" Dean winched when Cas fired the gun and looked up to see a demon fall next to him with a blown off head.

Looking from the demon to Cas, Dean squinted his eyes.

"What did they teach you at that orphanage?" He smirked and Cas quickly went to help him look for dynamite.

"Ah-ha! Here we go! Sammy I'll light the fuse and on the count of three we jump!" Dean shouted and Sam nodded.

"Wait what? Jump?" Cas asked shocked and Dean ignored him as he opened a box of matches and lit them.

"One" He said.

"Wait this is crazy!" Cas shouted.

"Two!" Dean smirked.

"Do it Dean!" Sam yelled when he realized the Demons were catching on.

"Three!" Dean threw the match onto the fuse and grabbed his bag and Cas and threw them both off the train. Dean curled around Cas to protect him from the fall and absorb most of the impact. Not soon after Sam was carrying Kevin and his own bag as he jumped off.

Upon landing Cas tried to get up but Dean held him down as a huge explosion filled the air in the distance. Cas could feel the heat of the fire and hear tree's around the crackle. The feeling of Dean's body pressed down on his own to shield him from anything that might hurt him, was euphoric in a sense.

A minute went by before Dean let Cas go reluctantly and both sat up.

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean called ahead to the lump in the snow covering the damn dog.

"Yeah I'm good" Sam sat up and dusted the snow off himself.

Cas looked ahead to the destroyed train and watched as a black cloud filled the air and took off back towards Russia.

Dean stood and brushed snow off his jacket and head as Cas just sat in the snow as confused as ever.

"What… was… THAT?" Cas pointed to the sky and Dean rolled his shoulders, knowing this was inevitable.

"Demons Cas… That was a grade A demon possession party" He said and looked to his bag to make sure he didn't lose anything.

"Demons? Those exist?" Cas asked shocked.

"Actually all supernatural creatures from lore exist" Sam said walking over to them with Kevin.

"What?" Cas felt a headache coming on again and rubbed his head.

"You ok?" Dean asked and touched his shoulder and Cas just shrugged.

"Just a headache… and rightfully so… Tell me everything" He said and Sam looked to Dean who looked back and nodded.

"Well we have to walk to the next town so I guess we'll talk while we walk" Sam picked up his bag and they all began to walk to the path up ahead.

"It all started the night our mother was killed in a fire" Sam started and Dean tightened his jaw at the mention of it.

"Your mom died in a fire?" Cas felt like something was knowing in the back of his head at that statement.

"Yeah, the villagers said it was just a random fire but our dad knew. It was set by the demon Azazel." Cas listened intensely as they walked through the snow.

He was told about them growing up as hunters and killing all evil that wants to harm humans. He learned about werewolfs, vampires, leeches, mermaids, shifters, anything that he could think of. They were near a small village that they would stop in to collect their baring's before continuing onto Paris and Cas was letting all the information seep in.

"So all those people back where were dead anyways?" He asked sadly.

"Yup.. Usually we can exercise demons out of the body's and save the host… but so much damage was done already… during possessions the demons sometimes snap the spine or neck of their host to get easier control." Sam explained and Cas nodded.

Finally when they reaching the small town, the sun was rising overhead and Cas breathed out cold air in relief that the sun was back and they were surrounded by normal humans again. But with a quick thought he glanced around to the faces and wondered if they really were human.

"I'll go get the information on where we are. You two find us somewhere to eat, I'm starved" Sam said and took Kevin and headed off to the market place for information.

Dean looked to Cas and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on Cas" He walked towards a small looking eatery and the blue eyes man followed closely to the hunter then he ever would have before and that was ok with Dean.

Back at the dungeons, screaming was heard as Lucifer through a brick towards the green smoke that showed them Cas arriving safely to the next town.

"Ahhh fools!" He screamed and slammed his head against the wall as he saw red with anger.

"Whoa calm down there cowboy" Meg said, even thought she was amused at the tantrum she was seeing.

"Calm down? Calm down? Don't you dare tell me to calm down you worthless, weak demon! I own you!" Lucifer screamed to Meg.

"Oh yeah, for another ten days… but just you wait… because us weak demons will go back to owning you back in hell" Abaddon said from her spot on the table with her long legs crossed as if to seduce him with her threats.

Meg smirked to Abaddon and back to Lucifer who glared to them both.

"You bitches think this is easy? To watch as your kind fails over and over! Why don't you get off your asses and do something!" He growled.

"Oh whoa come on big boy… watch it… stress can be a… killer" Abaddon purred and heard Meg chuckle at her joke.

"How could they let them escape?" Lucifer picked up a skull from the pile of bones near him and threw it to the wall.

"You're right, it's very upsetting sir" Meg strolled over and leaned on the table next to Abaddon and let her fingers stroll up the flesh Abaddon possessed and the demon looked to her with interest.

"Maybe you should just give up on the boy and… for your remaining days give in to… earthly pleasures" Abaddon whispered to Lucifer as she pulled Meg closer and kissed her softly, knowing Lucifer watched them with anger.

Ever so slowly Abaddon and Meg touched each other and peeled the other's clothes off as they licked and bit. Abaddon had Med on the table as she was about to finish and looked to Lucifer with a wide smile.

"Care to join?" She licked her lips.

"I… sold my soul… my life.. my very existence to kill off the Novak blood line… Now that I am given the chance to finally do that… you want me to give up and fuck you? Only to go back to hell knowing my sworn enemies son's still walk the Earth?" He got louder as he advanced upon them.

Meg shrugged under Abaddon and hooked her leg over the woman's waist.

"Yeah" Meg said if it were obvious.

Pointing his green vial to them they were hit with green light and screamed in pain as the green coaled around them like electric vines.

"Ok ok! We get it!" Abaddon screamed and the green light disappeared into the vial.

"See that you remember this next time you try and get off topic" Lucifer growled and turned back to do his work and figure out how to capture them. As he set up the smoke to watch where they would be going next Abaddon turned to Meg with a sweet smirk.

"Whoa did I miss something?" Azazel appeared by the two half-dressed demons and they smiled up at him.

"You're actually just in time" Abaddon pushed Meg back down and began to pleasure her while Azazle watched happily and Lucifer focused on the smoke that revealed them to be in a small village.

"Maybe I don't have to rely completely on demons… maybe I can get to Castiel… THROUGH Castiel" Lucifer chuckled darkly as it showed Castiel talking with Dean while eating.

/~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Yeah so what do you think? I moved the rating up for a reason. It get's a lot more raunchy in future chapters.

Review and let me know what you think! I love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Sorry for the delay everyone! School has been killing me! Not to mention work! I'm trying to transfer to the new Harry Potter area at work!

So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

/~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~\\

"So where are we?" Cas asked as he bit into his warm meal.

Dean looking over the map Sam had gotten for them, "Near Germany"

"So what now? Do we walk to Paris?" Cas sipped his water and cocked his head.

"No we'll take a boat once we get to Germany" Dean scooped up some pie onto his fork and savored the amazing flavor of it. Cas had never wanted to be a fork so bad in his life, when he watched how Dean licked every crumb off the utensil.

"Oh so we're walking the rest of the way to Germany?" Cas cocked his head and Dean wanted to pinch his cheek and kiss those stupid lips.

"No your grace, we're taking a bus" Dean finished his pie and set his form down as Sam also finished his own meal.

Dean saw how Cas' eyes lit up at the excitement,

"A bus?" He asked and Sam nodded and showed him on the map where they would go.

"You ever been on a bus Cas?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Nope! Comrade had us walk everywhere when we had to go into town for errands. It was always half a day's walk for us." Cas thought back to carrying sacks of potatoes through the snow. Only stopping to rest for minutes at a time. One time Kevin had them building snowmen during a break. Even though they were sweaty, dirty, cold and hungry, it was the most fun Cas ever remembered having on a pick up job.

Looking down to Kevin who was drinking from a bowl of water, Cas leaned down and scratched him behind the ear's affectionately. Kevin looked up to Cas as if he could tell what he was remembering and agreed that it was a fun day.

Dean watched the emotions play across Cas' face, everything ranging from anger to sadness, then for some reason happiness as he scratched the dog's ear. Cas was a mystery wrapped in paper, and Dean wanted to unwrap him… in more ways than one.

"Oh Cas speaking of traveling" Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a leather cord with a silver pendant at the end.

The light from the window caught onto the silver causing Cas to squint and a dull thud in the back of his memory. The silver necklace was a burning sun with a star in the center.

"What… what is that?" Cas whispered taking the offered necklace and tracing it in his hands.

"It's an anti-possession pendant. When you wear it, no demon can possess you" Sam explained.

"Do you two wear one?" Cas asked looking up but continuing to trace the cool silver with his finger tips.

"Nope" Sam said and he and Dean grabbed the collar of their shirts and pulled them to the side to reveal the exact pattern of the pendant but in black ink in their skin like it had been permanently burned there.

"What? How did you get those?" Cas let his eyes roam over Dean's tan skin.

"Witch doctor gave them to us for saving his daughter" Dean said as if it were no big deal and shrugged. Cas looked to them with wide eyes and quickly put the necklace on. Dean eyes it as Cas stuck it down his shirt to hide.

"Thank you guys" He said and Sam smiled while Dean just shrugged.

Upon finishing their food the guys hopped onto the crowded bus. Sam took a seat up front quickly with Kevin taking the seat next to him. Dean glared to his brother who gave him the thumbs up to Cas who was looking around the crowded bus for seats.

"There's two in the back" Cas said and pointed towards the back where indeed two seats sat.

Cas sat by the window while Dean plopped down next to him. Their knees and shoulders bumping together as the bus started up. Cas looked excitedly out the window as the scenery went by and Dean found it interesting to watch him.

8 hours into the ride Dean awoke from the dead sleep he was in and looked around to see it was now dark outside. The bus was driving along the ocean which means they were probably almost to the shipping yard in Germany. Looking down he realized Cas had his head on Dean's shoulder while Dean had rested his own head onto Cas. Their hands were laying on the other and Dean couldn't help the giddy feeling in his gut as how comfortable he was. Just as he was about to lay his head back down the bus sputtered and jerked causing all the people on board to jerk awake and groan from aching backs.

Cas was one of the groaning patrons as he sat up and took his hand away from Dean's own.

"What's going on?" His scratchy voice was a bit deeper causing a chill to run up Dean's spine.

"Not sure" Dean shrugged and waited as the bus stopped and the driver hopped out and looked to the engine.

"I'll be back." Dean stood and made his way off the bus to offer help.

Sam stood and shuffled his way to the back while Kevin watched their stuff like a protective guard dog.

"What's Dean doing?" Cas asked leaning forward, watching the handsome man talk with the driver and leaning over the engine.

"Dean love's cars, like really obsesses over them sometimes. Once we hit an auto shop for a poltergeist and Dean went undercover as a mechanic. I thought he would never leave that shop." Sam laughed at the memory.

"Hm interesting" Cas tilted his head and saw that people were exiting the bus which he decided to do as well to stretch.

Cas walked around and checked his pocket watch again more out of habit then anything. Walking closer he saw Dean shaking his head to the guy.

"The whole things shot. All fuses broken, spark plug blown. It's a mess." Dean said and the guy shook his head sadly.

"Ok that puts me in a tough spot" The old man sighed.

"Do you have a shop in Germany?" Dean asked.

"Yeah my four sons and I have a shop there. We have two other spare busses but I have no way of telling them I'm here." He looked nervous.

"We're only an hours walk from town. Tell everyone to walk the rest of the way and when we get there I'll tell your sons where you are to come get you" Dean smiled as the old man patted him on the back.

"Bless you young man" He said and Dean shrugged.

Turning from the old man Dean came to face Cas who was smiling at him and leaning against a nearby tree.

"What are you smiling at angel face?" Dean wiped away some oil that got onto his fingers onto his already dirty jeans.

"You're actually just a big old softie aren't you?" Cas asked and Dean chuckled but rolled his eyes.

"I have to be to put up with you your grace" Dean winked and Cas bit his lip to hide his laughter.

They gathered their stuff and began walking while some people opted to stay and wait for the next bus. It was strange but the closer they got to Germany the more excited Sam seemed to grow as he kept getting weird smiles on his face. Sam played with Kevin and kept stopping to smell the flowers.

"You seem quite excited Sam" Cas observed at they walked over another bridge.

"Oh yeah! We get to see Jo!" Sam sighed like he said something that just explained it all.

"Uh… Jo?" Cas asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"This chick Sammy's sweet on" Dean enlightened him and Cas' eyes grew wide a bit in realization and nodded.

"Who is she though?" Cas asked Sam, and the big love sick doofis actually swooned.

"She's a hunter like us. We met her in Russia two years ago during a vampire nest bust. Oh you should have seen her Cas. She took out like a dozen with only a kitchen knife and a shot gun." Sam picked another flower and began petting it as Dean shook his head.

"Her mom and dad were second generation hunters and came here to live on a farm. But Jo's dad was killed by a werewolf 5 years ago so her mom moved them back to Paris. They opened this awesome bar, but Jo came back to Russia to find the werewolf that killed her dad, but only found us and the vampires. Moose here helped her track down the werewolf while I was out looking for the leech sucking down cattle in the farm lands. What were you two only 15?" Dean asked his brother who blushed.

"She stayed for a while and helped us hunt around Russia and Germany. But then her mom sent word that the royal guards wanted her to come work as a personal bodyguard of Gabriel himself. Jo really wanted to go since she missed her mom back in Paris. We exchange a few letters here and there, like friends do" Sam blushed and Dean snorted.

"But the point is we get to see Jo! She can get us in to see Alfie!" Sam seemed like a total school girl.

"Alfie? I thought we were going to see his majesty Gabriel" Cas asked stopping in the middle of the road while Dean winched and glared to Sam who made an 'oops' face.

"Um well Cas… The only way to see the grand highness Gabriel is to have counsel with his trusted advisor… Alfie" Dean explained and Cas squinted his eyes to the nervous hunter.

"Annnddd no one gets near the grand man himself without convincing Alfie" He smiled and Cas' eyes grew wide in realization.

"Oh no no no no no" Cas backed up and then spun around rubbing his head.

"Cas" Dean tried but Cas held up a finger to silence him.

"No no no no no" Dean let him have his moment as he crossed his arms and Sam still swooned over thoughts of Jo.

"No not me. Nobody ever told me I had to PROOVE I was the lost Prince!" Cas threw his hands up and Dean walked over to try and calm him down.

"Look-" Dean tried but Cas shook his head.

"Show up, yes! Look nice? Sure! But lie?" Cas put his hands on his hips and pushed his face into Dean's who took a step back in shock and glared to him.

"You don't know it's a lie!" Dean took a step forward till their noses were touching.

"What if it's true?" His green eyes trying to pull Cas to see his point of view. A blush flew across the orphans cheeks as she looked wide eyed into the greenest eyes in all of Russia.

Cas opened his mouth to say something but shockingly found no words to say so he turned around and crossed his arms. Dean sighed and grabbed his hand into his own to make him look at him.

"Oh ok so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you truly are. I just thought this was something you had to see to the end no matter what." Dean said confidently as Cas pulled his hand away.

"But look at me" Cas motioned down to his body and Dean smirked as he gladly took in the body of this man.

"I am" Dean smiled and Cas sighed and shook his baggy trench coat and motioned to his ratted clothes and scarf.

"I don't actually look like royal material here" Cas hissed lowly, causing Dean to snap out of his fantasy and look to his dirty clothes.

"Ugh" Cas stormed off down the road towards Sam on the bridge who turned to him and put an arm around the guy with a big smile. Dean looked down to see Kevin looking up at him with a cocked head.

"What are you looking at?" Dean turned and crossed his arms.

Cas sighed and let the big giant hug him to calm him down. Sam was like a soft teddy bear that could make anyone's foul mood turn around. But right now he just needed comforting since he felt like dirt. Not only did he know he was worthless, growing up in an orphanage where you were told daily how worthless you are and no one will love you… it caused you to think that way sometimes. He just had to point out to Dean the reason he could never be royalty… just look at him… Cas looked over the edge of the bridge to the clear water and his reflection.

He had dirt smudges on his face from the walk down the dirt path and his shirt was old and worn out. They got out of the snow a few hours ago, but the dirt did nothing to help.

"Hey Cas… what do you see?" Sam asked leaning by him.

"I see a skinny little nobody. With no past and no future" Cas sighed sadly. Sam looked to Cas but smiled down at his reflection.

"Oh yeah? Well I see an engaging and fiery young man who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to ANY royal in the world " Sam said and Cas couldn't help the bashful smile that spread across his face.

"And I have known my fair share of royalty" San finished and Cas was glad Sam and Dean had each other. They balanced each other out together. Cas wished he had someone to balance him out.

Dean strolled over to them and offered a big smile to them both.

"So are you ready to become the grand prince Castiel?" He asked and Cas rolled his eyes while Sam and Kevin shot Dean an annoyed look.

"What?" Dean threw his hands up confused.

"There is nothing left for you back there Cas…" Sam motioned back in the direction they had once came.

"Everything is in Paris" Cas listened to Sam's logic and sighed.

A minute of silence filled the air as both Dean and Sam waited for his answer that would either make or break them.

Cas turned to face them with a big smile, "Gentlemen… start your teaching!"

Dean broke out into a huge grin and ran forward and hugged Cas but quickly let go as Sam came and gave his own hug.

"You'll remember it well" Sam laughed as they continued on walking. Dean was so proud of Cas for sticking this out and putting himself completely into their hands with so much trust.

"Where do we start?" Cas wondered and Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulder and pulled him close to his own side.

"You were born in a palace by the sea" Dean said softly.

"A palace by the sea? Could it be?" Cas asked shocked.

"Yes that's right, and you rode horseback when you were only three" Sam held up three fingers and Dean gave Cas an impressed look.

"Horseback riding? Me?" The blue yes man cocked his head.

"And the horse he was white" Dean offered.

"You made faces and terrorized the cook" The tall man chuckled.

"Threw him in the brook" Dean said.

"Was I wild?" Cas asked and Dean nodded as if remembering a distant memory.

"Wrote the book" The hunter nodded.

"But you'd behave when your father gave that look. Imagine how it was, your long forgotten past" Sam went on.

"We've lot's and lot's to teach you and the time is going fast"

"Alright I'm ready!" Cas smiled brightly and Dean rushed them and they finally reached the town. After alerting the brothers to the broken down bus they came got their ship tickets and decided to get dinner. As they walked towards the diner Sam grabbed Cas and straightened his shoulder. The ship wouldn't be leaving for two days so they had time to rest.

"Now shoulders back and stand up tall" Sam demanded.

"And do not walk but try and float" Dean asked as they eyed his posture.

"I feel a little foolish, am I floating?" Cas chuckled.

"Like a little boat" Sam said and Kevin barked as they laughed.

"You give a bow" Dean ordered and Cas bowed so perfectly it was almost hauntingly accurate to a royal.

"What happens now?" Cas straightened up.

"You hand receives a kiss" Dean took his hand and kissed it softly and Cas blushed and smiled to Dean who winked back.

"This is so much to remember" Cas tried to keep his posture straight as they walked.

"But most of all remember this, if I can learn to do it. You can learn to do it" Sam said as he walked perfectly with correct posture and Cas watched him.

"Something in you knows it" Dean whispers into Cas' ear as if trying to jog his memory.

"See there's nothing to it" Sam praised as Cas continued to walk perfectly.

"Just follow in our footsteps shoe by shoe" Dean slapped Cas' bottom and the orphan glared back to him as Dean smirked.

"You can learn to do it to" Sam explained how they went undercover in many situations where they had to know their etiquette in order to fit in. Dean was like a master at blending into a crowd, while Sam was great at memorizing everything and talking them out of many tough situations.

They sat down at the diner and ordered their food. Just as Cas opened his mouth to take in his food Dean slapped his hand.

"Now elbows in and sit up straight"

"And never slurp the stroganoff" Sam pointed to him.

"I never cared for stroganoff" Cas said dramatically with his nose in the air and Dean chuckled.

"He said that like a Novak" Dean said to Sam who nodded curiously.

"The Samovar, the caviar" Sam counted as he listed the food royalties eat.

"Dessert and then goodnight?" He asked and Dean looked to him and pointed.

"Not until you get it right" They finally let him eat but only after eating correctly.

During their stay in the small town they did nothing but quiz and test Castiel on all members of the royal family. Sam had a chart with the family tree on it and began going all the way back. Cas thought his brain was going to explode from all the knowledge he was taking in.

"Next you must memorize the names of the royalty. Now here we have Zachariah, shot Gadreel" Sam pointed to two man as Dean leaned over and whispered,

"In the botkin" Cas winced and Dean nodded.

"And here old uncle Balthazar, love his vodka" Sam next pointed to another man and Cas squinted.

"Got it Cas?" Dean sipped his cup of whisky and Cas shook his head.

"No!"

"The arch bishop Michel…" Sam pointed to Cas to finish.

"He was…" Cas blushed at not remembering.

"Short" Dean sighed.

"Count Naomi?" Sam asked again.

"Had a…" Cas winced and Dean growled.

"Wart!" Dean pointed to him.

"Count Raphael?" Sam shrugged and Cas hung his head.

"He wore a feathered hat" Dean patted Cas' shoulder and wondered what they were going to do.

"I hear he's gotten pretty fat" Sam chuckled and Cas gasped and looked up.

"And I recall his yellow cat!" Cas smiled brightly as a shocked Dean looked to Sam in amazement.

"I don't believe we told him that" Sam whispered as they looked back to a rejoicing Cas scratching Kevin's ear.

The day they were heading out Cas had memorized everything possible about the royal family. With an all night session it was like he finally could remember things.

"I don't know how you knew it" Dean said as they walked towards the ship.

"I simply knew it. Suddenly I feel like someone new!" Cas walked up the ships ramp.

"Cas you're a dream come true!" Dean called and Sam chuckled.

"I just knew if you could learn to do it, then I could learn to do it" Cas winked to Dean before handing over his ticket to the guard and proceeding onto the boat.

"That guy.. is something else" Sam said as they handed their tickets over and Dean nodded.

"Yeah he is." Dean agreed and followed them towards their room.

/~~~~~~End Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Ok so did you like it? Reviews inspire me so much! I love them I really do!

They also inspire me to write more supernatural fics! I have 2 in the making now! One about Dean being a country singer and another fic about Dean being a boxer to put Sammy through school and he meets Castiel!

So reviews are nice!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Sorry again for the wait! I've been doing school work and some serious wedding planning! Ugh! But my wedding is so exciting! I'm having Ravenclaw colors, tardis centerpieces, supernatural soundtrack for the DJ, and like a million other ideas! Ugh so excited!

Anyways here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Check out my tumblr page for update or information on future fics!

Enjoy

/~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

"Well Cas can take the hammock and me and Sam can share" Dean offered since he's shared a bed with Sammy plenty of times before.

"Ok founds good" They all agreed and Sam excused himself to go take a look around the deck.

As Dean pulled his bag up onto the bed he looked to Cas who was trying to figure out how to get on a hammock.

"Hey uh.. Cas" Dean cleared his throat when the most amazing blue eyes to ever grace this earth looked to him curiously.

"Yes Dean?" He cocked his head and Dean just wanted to kiss that curious look off his face.

"I got you something back in Germany" Dean said and pulled out a package and tossed it over to Cas who caught it shocked.

"Oh really?" Opening the package he gasped when he saw it was a new shirt, pants and trench coat. Similar to the one he was wearing but cleaner and a looked as if it would fit him better.

Cas took it out and felt the new material, "Aw wow thank you Dean"

He had never been given new clothes before. At the orphanage it was a box of clothes that all the children shared in all sizes.

"It's nothing really" Dean blushed but Cas looked to him with such happiness it made him want to buy the guy all the gifts in the world.

"No this really means a lot to me" Cas rubbed the material and Dean felt his knees get weak as he turned to the door.

"Uh yeah no problem, I'm gonna go find Sammy… See you on deck?" Dean asked and saw Cas nod his head but still looking down to his new clothes.

Up on deck Sam had set up an old chess set and currently he and Dean were playing an intense round. Dean and Sam were both masters of all games in order to swindle money from bar patrons. The sun was beginning to set on their fifth day together and Dean wondered how he could have gotten so messed up in such a short amount of time over some guy.

"Check" Sam said and knocked out one of Dean's pieces.

Dean just nodded as if he didn't hear him and Sam raised a brow.

"You ok Dean?" His little brother asked.

"Hm? Oh oh yeah fine, great even! Things are working out perfectly! With Cas going the way he is we'll be counting our money in no time" Dean said but Sam could tell his heart wasn't in his words.

"Come on Dean… wanna talk about it?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"Talk about what?" The eldest hunter moves his knight in a very risqué spot.

"About how you are totally falling for Cas? Or the weather maybe?" Sam cracked a smile at the shocked look on Deans face.

"What? No way! Cas? That brat? No way nope nu-uh…. He's a sweet kid.. I guess.. with amazing blue eyes and he may have a perfect smile and is smart and funny- but you know what! No way, he's following his own path and we are following our own." Dean said proudly as he gestured to himself and Sam.

"Oh really? Sam raised a brow.

"Yeah really" Dean imitated Sam's voice and rolled his eyes.

"Well then… Cas looks nice in the clothes you got him" Sam said and he heard a piece fall from his brothers hand as he turned around and gapped at Cas as he walked down the side of the ship with his hands behind his back, a contest smile on his face as he watched the ocean.

Dean's mouth dropped a bit as he watched the light from the sunset play off his face. The pink sky behind him caused his sky blue eyes to almost look hauntingly distant.

"Wow" Dean whispered and Sam rolled his eyes and looked to Kevin who sat by his side and looked to Sam with the same look.

Sam moved a piece and sat up with a confident smile, not that Dean saw.

"Check mate" Sam said proudly.

"Yeah yeah good game" Dean ignored him and continued to watch Cas as he strolled over to them.

Once Cas saw them and came to their side he held out his hands to show off his new clothes which caused him to look like a whole new person. His hair looked a bit more tamed and his skin looked more refreshed like he had a shower.

"So how do I look?" Cas asked happily.

Sam stood and walked closer as he inspected Cas's new clothes, "Wow Cas you look great! A million bucks!"

Cas lowered his head to hide his blush as a smile came and Dean smiled at the adorable sight.

"You are dressed like you're going to a ball Cas" Sam gushed to make his new friend even more bashful.

"Well I hope not, considering I don't know how to dance so that would we weird for me" Cas shrugged and Sam looked shocked.

"You can't dance?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well we don't exactly have dances and balls at an orphanage…" Cas said and Sam blushed as he remembered and muttered an apology as Dean stood quickly to save his brother from further embarrassment.

"Well then we will have to fix that your highness" Dean smirked and began to stroll over to Cas with an almost predatory glaze that made Cas want to ask him if he wanted to go back to the room and finish this.

"Oh?" Cas cocked his head in that oh so Cas kind of way that Dean loved.

"Yes… I will teach you to dance. Come on" Dean held his hand out and Cas looked to it with a little shock.

"You can dance?" Cas never the less put his own in Dean's and the man swung him quickly close to his body till their chests bumped together and Cas blushed furiously.

"Oh yeah, tango, waltz, folk dance" Dean said.

"Folk dance? You can folk dance?" Cas put his hand on his shoulder while their hands that were clasped tightened and Dean began to move them forward and back.

"Nope but can you imagine?" Dean asked with a boyish grin that had Cas laughing and the sound itself caused Dean's heart to swell.

"Ok it's one, two, three, one two three" Dean showed him and Cas looked down to their feet and Dean pushed his chin up to face him.

"Never break eye contact in a dance… make it personal for you and your partner" Dean said and Cas felt a shiver run down his spine that he was sure Dean could feel since his lips quirked up.

"How did you learn to dance?" Cas asked as he tried to count the steps in his head.

"Well when I was around twelve, our dad took us to an academy for Russian dancers. Once every full moon a student would disappear and show up dead two nights later with their hearts eaten out. So we went to investigate but you had to either be a student or a teacher to get in. Dad didn't know anything about dancing so he sent me undercover in the school to sniff out the monster. It was a month till the next full moon so I was there and I picked up on dancing quite fast. I was there for about two months on that case while Dad took Sammy up to chase poltergeist near the neighboring town. Truth be told I took care of the wolf in the first month… I just wanted to stay a bit longer and dance." Dean explained and Cas' eyes watched his face intensely as he listened to the story.

"Wow Dean you are something else" Cas chuckled and Dean mimicked Cas' cocked head look and Cas wondered if he even looked that cute when he did it.

"How so?"

"You are a hunter, car lover, family reuniting, dancing, hero… it's so strange and yet it fits you" Cas smiled and Dean wanted to blush at being called a hero.

"I'm no hero" Dean whispered.

"Yeah you are… Saving people, hunting things, the family business. You've probably saved hundreds if not thousands of lives." Cas said and Dean wished he could believe that.

"I've hurt more people then I've saved" Dean looked away but Cas moved his head back to his own and Dean wished they could be this close more often.

"I find that hard to believe" The blue eyes man said softly.

Silence filled between them, but it was comforting as their eyes spoke volumes together.

"So you've never danced before?" Dean cocked a sexy brow to Cas who shook his head.

"Never that I can remember" He said.

"Well for a guy that's never waltzed, you are a natural" Dean said and Cas realized this whole time he wasn't counting his steps or conscious of his movements. He just flowed and let all of it come out as he and Dean danced across the deck of the ship during a sunset.

"Wow… I- it just feels so natural" Cas said shocked and tried not to look down again as Dean laughed.

"Well you seem to be a natural at a lot of things Cas" His voice turned suggestive and Cas blushed more as he looked to the hunters lips and then his eyes.

"I seem to be.." Cas agreed and for the rest of their time they continued to dance while Sam sat with Kevin to the side watching his brother and new best friend fall in love.

"It's one two three… and suddenly, I see it at a glance" Sam whispered to Kevin who looked from the couple to Sam curiously.

"He's radiant and confident and born to take this chance." Sam looked from Cas to Dean with a proud smile.

"I taught him will, I planned it all, I just forgot romance.. How could I do this… How will we get through this? I never should have let them dance" Sam smiled happily to the couple that he called his family. Kevin whined a bit and set his big head on Sam's lap as the tall hunter pet him gently.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy" Cas said softly and Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Kind of light headed?" He asked and Cas nodded.

"Yeah me to" Dean whispered and saw the large smile come to Cas' face.

"Probably from spinning…" Cas said but they knew it wasn't from the spinning.

"Maybe we should stop?" Dean asked and Cas looked deeply into his eyes for an answer.

"We have stopped" Cas answered and Dean realized they were just standing there wrapped in each other's arms.

"Cas" Dean whispered.

"Yes?" Cas looked so hopeful as he leaned a bit closer.

"I-…" Dean wanted to do it.. he wanted to kiss Cas right there on the ship in front of the whole world… But it hit him suddenly.. He couldn't do this to Cas. By the time this boat docked… he would be with his family and he and Sammy would be on the run with the reward money. Cas wouldn't come with them… not when he was looking for his family…

Pulling away Dean released Cas and ran a hand through his hair as he cleared his throat.

"Uh you're doing fine" He assured him and patted his companion on the shoulder before talking off towards their room.

Sam watched his brother go with confusion painted all over his face. Why had his brother given up when he was so close to happiness? Kevin saw the sad look on Cas' face and whined as he trotted up to his friend and rubbed his head against his leg. Cas leaned down and hugged the dog to him as he pet the shaggy fur for comfort.

That night they all returned from the dining car with full bellies and exhaustion coursing through them.

"I am so tired I cloud sleep for days" Sam yawned and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in his pants. Dean followed suit and Cas tried not to look at the amazingness that was Dean Winchester shirtless. The man had sun kissed skin that had battle scars marked across. Across his right side were three long claw marks, a welt above his belly button and on his back there was a mark that looked like he was stabbed. Castiel wondered what other marks he had.

"Yeah well if you start snoring again I'm gonna smother you with the dog" Dean threatened and kicked off his shoes. Both the brothers crawled into bed and faced their opposite sides. Dean faced the hammock and looked to Cas as he tried to figure how to hop onto it. A goofy smile spread across Dean's face when the guy hopped on but swung over and flipped to the ground.

"Having trouble Cas?" Dean asked sweetly and Cas stuck his tongue out at him.

"Nope I can do this" Cas said and stood up. Looking to both sides Cas swung one leg up and held to the net above him. With one jump he successfully landed in the hammock but it swung with his weight and flipped him out.

Dean bit his pillow and couldn't help control his laughter as Sam got up and helped Cas stand.

"Here Cas I've slept in a hammock plenty of times. I'll take it and you sleep with Dean" Sam said and that caused Dean to shut up quickly as Cas smiled to Sam.

"Thank you Sam, that is very nice of you. Dean do you mind?" Cas asked as he looked to a shock stricken Dean who tried to play it off as if he didn't care.

"Yeah it's cool no problem. Like I care" Dean turned away and scooted towards the wall with his back to the guys. Sam smiled to Cas and patted him on the back.

"Good luck" He said and with a graceful jump he landed in the hammock safely and got all cozy. Cas wondered what the trick was but shrugged it off and sat on the bed. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it off, folded it and placed it neatly by his folded coat.

Laying down Cas looked to Sam to see he was already out as the sway of the hammock lulled him to sleep and the light snored filled the room of him and Kevin who was under the hammock curled up. The sounds of the ship creaked and moaned as the waves pushed it side to side. Cas could hear the sound of rain outside the ship as it fell harshly onto the metal boat. Taking the blanket, Cas covred himself and snuggled deeper into the bed and soon sleep overcame him when he heard the soft sound of Dean's breathing next to him.

/~~~~~~End Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: AHHHH we're almost to Paris! I am so excited to write that party! SO VERY EXCITED!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next one will be up as soon as possible!

SO EXCITING!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Thank you for the amazing reviews! They inspire me and make me want to post more and more!

Sorry for the delay! I've been studying like crazy to try and pass my next math class! Also my fiancé got me addicted to this show called Leverage and I'm officially shipping Eliot/ Parker.

Enjoy this chapter!

/~~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~\\

Deep into the night a dark smoke clouded overhead of the boat as lighting struck hard against the skies. The smoke circled the boat until it found and opening and a little bit slipped in. The thing about ships is that rats lurk around every corner. A small bit of black smoke seeped into a black rat that was chewing on a string. The creatures red eyes became black as it ran down the hall towards the stairs. Soon it came to a door and focused its mind on the handle. With a soft click the lock popped open and the soft creek of the door pushed open. The rat slithered in and took inventory of the room before seeing what needed to be seen. Scurrying up the bed the rat reached the side of the blue eyes orphan and began nibbling at the leather cord around its neck. Within seconds the cord broke and the rat peeled it off the boy. With soft clank the silver hit the floorboards and a soft moan was heard as Sam shifted in his sleep. The rat then opened its mouth and the smoke flew out and into the air.

The dark cloud entered deeply into Cas' slightly open mouth, entering his mind and into his dreams.

/~~~~DREAM~~~~~~\\

Cas laid out on the warm beach, letting his pale skin finally soak up some rays that he wanted. The beach was deserted, with only the sound of seagulls and waves in the distance.

Sudden splashes were heard and Cas sat up to see a large group of people playing in the water. Two were from the painting he had seen back at the palace in Russia. Another was a young man with shoulder length hair such as Sam's and deep chocolate eyes. He had liquorish hanging from his mouth as he laughed and called out to him.

"Cassie! Cassie come on! Let's play chicken against mom and dad!" He shouted and Cas smiled brightly and nodded as he stood.

/~~~~~real world~~~~\\

Cas smiled in his dream and stood from the bed as he wondered towards the door. Kevin snapped his head up and saw Cas walking out with his eyes closed. Whining he stepped forward and just as Cas walked out, the door soundlessly shut and locked itself as if no one had entered. Kevin whined and scratched at the door.

"Shut the dog up" Dean growled and rolled back over asleep.

Cas walked down the deserted hall and up the stairs towards the deck. The storm above began to get worse as the ship lurched left to right causing Cas to sway, yet he did not wake.

/~~~dream~~~~~\\

"Cassie come on!" The long haired boy ran from the water and grabbed Cas' hand and began pulling him forward. He led him to the side towards a cliff.

"Let's cliff jump like we use to" He said and Cas nodded excitedly as he looked to the happy couple swimming below waving to them.

/~~~~real~~~~~~\\

"Ok Gabriel" Cas whispered to himself as he began to walk up the wet metal stairs to the top of the deck. Rain pounded down upon him as he swayed with the ship.

Kevin began barking next and howling to get out of the room, knowing something was wrong.

"That's it! All I'm hearing is neuter!" Dean threw the covers off and just as he sat up he looked next to him to see Cas gone.

"Cas? Sam wake up! Cas is gone!" Dean yelled and Sam was awake quickly and hopped down.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Sam rubbed his eyes.

A glint caught his eye and Dean looked down to see the anti-possession necklace on the floor.

"Is that?" Sam's eyes went wide.

"It was chewed off. Quick we have to find Cas!" Dean grabbed his demon knife and took off out of the door with Sam and Kevin behind him.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and they ran up to the ship, slipping slightly on the wet steps. Upon reaching the top Dean looked both ways and knew the ship was huge.

"You go left, I go right" Dean didn't wait for a conformation since he took off to the right like he said.

The rain poured down from the heavens, and the dark clouds made it very hard to see. Dean was soaked, but he didn't care as he called out for Cas, hoping he would answer.

"Cas!" Dean screamed louder.

/~~~~dream~~~\\

"Gabriel slow down!" Cas giggled as he was pulled harder by the man towards the tall cliff top.

The man didn't answer but only pulled harder and Cas winced.

"Ouch hey Gabe stop! Gabriel!" Cas called and they reached the top and the nice man turned to him with a bright smile and Cas forgot about the pain.

"Come on! It's easy bro.. Just jump" Gabriel turned and with a big leap he flew down the short cliff with a cannon ball that splashed him and the happy couple below.

They all looked up to Cas with bright smiles.

"Come on Cassie!" The man called.

/~~~~real~~~~~\\

Cas smiled brightly and walked to the very edge of the boat. Above him was a rope that he grabbed onto and hoisted himself up onto the rail of the ship. A huge smile plaid across his face as he looked down and waved with his free hand.

"Cas?" Dean came around a corner and gasped at what he saw.

Cas on the railing looking down waving to the waves with a smile on his face.

"Cas! No Get down!" Dean started to run forward but a wave that flushed over the side to the deck knocked him back and he went sliding back to the opposite side. Cas fell back onto the deck from the force of the wave and started to laugh as if it were a game.

"Cas!" Dean tried to drag himself up but the floor was so slippery.

Cas stood up and grabbed back onto the rope and hoisted himself back up onto the rail.

"Cas please No!" Dean screamed loudly and Cas paused with his foot lifted in mid jump.

/~~~~dream~~~~\

"Jump Cassie!" Gabriel called and Cas' once happy filled eyes turned to worry as he now looked down to a lake of fire.

The people that were once his family were now demons screeching up at him to fall.

"Ahhh!" Cas screamed and held on for dear life to the rope as the demons flew up from the lake of fire and grabbed onto his foot and pulled.

"Jump! Jump! Put an end to the Novak Curse!" The monsters whaled.

"No!" Cas screamed and kicked his foot to shake off the demon. Suddenly something grabbed his waist and pulled him backwards. Cas elbowed it in the stomach and screamed to let him go but it pulled harder.

/~~~~real~~~~\\

Dean managed to grab onto Cas as a cloud of black smoke rose up and grabbed his foot. Using his knife he stabbed the cloud and it screeched and disappeared as more smoke flew from Cas' open mouth and into the air.

"Cas! Cas wake up! You're safe!" Dean shook Cas but the boy was positively terrified as he shook.

With a violent shake Dean jerked Cas and his eyes flew open as he gasped for air and looked around him. Rain and wind pelted them as Cas looked to his surroundings.

"D-Dean.. I.. I was.. where am I?" Cas began to shave violently as Dean pulled him close to his chest in a tight hug that showed him he was now safe.

"Oh god Cas… Cas I thought you were a gonner" Dean whispered and placed a few kisses to Cas' head as he rocked the shaking man.

"I don't know what happened… one moment I was sleeping in the cabin, then the next I wake up here… Dean what happened?" Cas looked up with bright scared eyes.

"A demon possessed you.. well it tried…" Dean said and Cas felt his head began to pound.

"The Novak curse" He whispered.

"Hu? What?" Dean asked confused.

"I keep seeing so many faces…. So many faces and I don't understand!" Cas let tears slip out as he clutched harder onto Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Cas.. I got you" Dean whispered and watched as Sam walked up to them with concerned eyes and Kevin by him.

Dean motioned to the room and Sam nodded and headed back to prep the room with demon signals to keep them out.

Dean slowly led Cas back to the room, where he shut the door and grabbed a towel. While Sam drew sigals, Dean rubbed the towel through Cas' wet hair and then dried his chest and arms. The way he nit picked over keeping Cas warm and dry was comforting in a way to Cas.

"Take off your pants" Dean said and for the first time since waking up Cas actually gave a forced chuckle.

"I don't think it's the time for that" Cas whispered and Dean rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Your pants are soaked sweetheart. You'll catch a cold so get em' off." Dean said and Cas listened as he slipped them off and Dean without looking handed him a pair of his own from his suitcase and Cas put them on. Dean also changed as did Sam, but Sam dressed fully and put on a rain coat.

"I'm going to wander the ship and look for anything strange. Last thing we need is for a possession to happen on this ship" Sam said and Dean nodded.

"You stay with Cas.. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Sam left the room with Kevin while Dean looked to Cas.

"Cas… Are you ok?" Dean whispered and sat by Cas' form and rested a hand on the lump under the covers.

"I don't know Dean… I was just possessed by a demon… Almost thrown over a ship and killed… and ugh, does this always happen to both of you on trips?" Cas asked and Dean actually looked worried.

"Actually no… Demons stay as far away from hunters as they can get. You should be the last person being possessed by one with two hunters at your side 24-7. It doesn't make sense really" Dean scratched the back of his head.

Dean handed the metal anti-possession pendant back to Cas who took it and hugged it to his chest.

"When we get to Paris, I know a witch doctor that can help put one on you too…" Dean said and stood but Cas reached out and took his hand.

"Dean… Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone" Cas whispered and Dean nodded. Crawling into the bed with Cas once again, felt different now. The small man crawled over to him and curled up on his chest like a cat and Dean loved it. Placing his arms around his shoulders, Dean pulled him closer and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I got you Cas… go to sleep" Dean whispered and Cas yawned before nodding off to sleep.

The next day Dean and Sam both looked around the ship all day, investigating any strange activities going on but found nothing. To be safe they kept a bucket of holy water in the room, and put anti possession wards all over the boat to protect it for the rest of the journey.

Back in Russia, more screaming was heard as Lucifer pounded on the walls and screamed obscenities to hell for their lack of backbone.

"Calm down Luce… you'll blow a gasket" Abaddon said as she turned back to fucking Azazel while Meg watched by their side with lust filled eyes.

"Calm down? You demons can't do anything right! I ask for one boys head on a pike and you all give me shit!" Lucifer threw a brick to Abaddon, and as it smacked into her shoulder she began looking rather annoyed down to Azazel and the yellow eyed demon looked amused to Lucifer as the red headed demon rode him.

"You know what they say" Azazel reached to Abaddon's bloody patch of skin that was hanging off where the brick hit her He dug his fingers in to the wound causing Abaddon to speed up her rocking and moan loudly.

"It's so hard to find good help these days" Azazel finished and removed his fingers and then stuck the bloodied fingers into her open mouth and smeared the blood around her lips and down her neck as she continued her sex ride.

Lucifer perked up as a smile graced his face.

"You're right Azazel" He said and the red headed demon stopped rocking and looked to Lucifer in shock.

"He's right?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes… the only way I'm going to kill this brat is by going out there myself" Lucifer smiled proudly at his plan.

Abaddon chuckled darkly before continuing her rocking and looked down to a hungry Azazel underneath her.

"Good luck with that… You've only got like 5 days left and they demon proofed the boat. By the time they get to Paris you'll only have 3 days to do it…" She gazed over to him with a pout.

"We never get to have fun in hell Luce… I like it here in these bodies" She grounded deeper onto Azazel and he moaned.

"We can't give into carnage like this in our true forms.. To feel this. Oh" She rocked harder and Azazel hissed as she dragged her sharp nail down his chest, drawing blood.

"When this is over we're sent back to hell… We wanna party" Meg said as she stretched out onto the table with her legs open as an invitation for Lucifer to come over and finally fuck her.

"Must I remind you of what I need?" Lucifer demanded and Meg winced and closed her legs before standing up and growling.

"I'll find the demons that failed.. and end them" She rolled her eyes and with a snap of her fingers she disappeared.

"You! Azazel… find me where Gabriel is staying… I want this to be a family reunion when it finally happens" Lucifer said and Azazel growled but snapped his fingers and was gone as well.

"What should I do?" Abaddon growled as she stood up, angry from not having to finish.

Lucifer glared to the demon and turned his back to her as he began trailing his finger over an open book of spells, "Go find a mule to fuck you insufferable harlot"

Abaddon's eyes flashed black as her voice changed to that of thousand growling dragons and she disappeared as well to find a poor unsuspecting human to take her anger and sexual frustration out on.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Ahhhh so excited! Ahhhh I can't wait for the Paris part ahh! I love reviews! They make the rain clouds come in to stay and I love the rain!


End file.
